


A Magister's Justice

by Whispers_of_Black



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindfolds, Blue-Purple Hawke, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Anders, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Hunters (slaver), M/M, Multi, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other, Recovery, Rescue, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_Black/pseuds/Whispers_of_Black
Summary: Anders makes no secret about his interest in Hawke. After finding out that Fenris left the Champion, an opportunity lands in his lap to be rid of the elf once and for all.*Please read all tags. No other content warnings will be posted.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke cold, sore and unable to move. He opened his eyes but couldn't see and it was another minute before he realized he was blindfolded. 

He could hear nothing beyond the sound of creaking wooden beams and the faint drip of water somewhere in the distance. His mind was clouded and it took him several more anxious minutes to recall anything, but even that was fuzzy. 

He tried to stretch the cramped muscle in his shoulder only to discover his wrists were bound behind his back, his ankles lashed together. It was then he realised he was naked from the waist up and by the feel of it, clad only his small-clothes. Fear lanced through him and he began to panic, struggling in earnest to free himself. The sound of approaching footsteps froze his movements and he strained to count how many approached.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Anders?" He croaked, his throat too dry to speak clearly. 

"One and the same."

"Hurry Anders. Free me and we can hunt whoever has done this."

"Free you?" Anders laughed. "Why would I want to do that?"

Fear lanced through Fenris' heart and he struggled to make sense of the words. "What... what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Well at first I just wanted a little payback."

"Payback?"

"Yes elf, payback." Anders sneered. "It wasn't enough for you to spend the past six years mocking me, but then you had to go and steal Hawke. Bad enough that, but now I've learned you not only stole him, you left him. I always knew you were selfish but that's inexcusable."

"You know nothing about it mage." Fenris snarled.

"I know enough. You couldn't even go to him after his mother died."

He heard rustling and Fenris flinched as the mage put his hands to him and removed the blindfold. He blinked at the sudden light, noting the rough wooden floor and stone walls of the room he was in.

"I did go to him."

"You call one night going to him? He's been alone all this time and you didn't even care."

"Why am I here Anders?" He asked, ignoring the remark. 

"I'm getting to that." He said, nodding to someone Fenris couldn't see.

Rough hands gripped his arms and hauled him to his feet. He was dragged to a wooden structure on the floor and forced to his knees. 

"No... no!" He protested as the unknown figure forced him to bend forward, placing his head in a carved half-circle of wood. Another connecting piece was lowered into place at the back of his neck and secured there. The man behind him then undid the rope at his wrists and forced them into a separate contraption, level with his neck. His ankles were then unbound and lashed to the floor, knees apart. Lastly, a heavy leather collar was fastened around his neck and he felt his connection to the lyrium in his markings cut off. 

"Anders please... don't do this." 

"Save your whining slave. I've had quite enough of you. As I was saying, this was only supposed to be a little payback, but then I received a letter."

Fenris grunted. 

"Not even a little curious?" Anders taunted. "Ah well. Anyway it was a very interesting letter from your former master. He's made me quite the offer. Your freedom for my expertise on the Fade and willing possession. I also get to punish you for fleeing your master in any way I choose. In exchange, Danarius will help me with Justice and in becoming a magister. No more Templars, no more Chantry, no more elves who think they're better than mages."

"You... made a deal with Danarius?" Fenris choked.

"I did. A very lucrative deal I might add."

"Hawke will stop you mage. He will never let you get away with this."

"Hawke has no idea you're even missing. Squatting in that mansion alone all the time, running off in a broody huff whenever you don't agree with something Hawke is doing. Besides, I'll be there for him. Unlike you."

"No! Hawke would never be with you that way. He doesn't love you."

"When you don't come back, what do you think will happen? That he'll stay alone and celibate or seek comfort in willing arms? Especially now that he's truly alone. No parents, no brother and his only sister locked in the Circle."

"Please Anders, just let me go. I'll do anything you ask. I'll leave Kirkwall, you'll never see me again."

"Tempting. But not tempting enough." Anders mused, nodding again to the man at Fenris' back.

Cold hands gripped his hips and he struggled, chafing the skin on his ankles and banging the back of his head on the wooden stocks. The hands didn't linger and the sound of tearing fabric reached him as the last of his clothes were cut away.

"N...no...no." Fenris whispered, his voice trembling with fear. 

"Yes." Anders replied. "I told you I'm to punish you. This seems the fastest way for you to relearn your place. Forget about your life as a bodyguard Fenris. From now on you are nothing more than a pleasure slave, a tool to be used however anyone wants."

"I will kill you for this Anders, I swear it."

"No you won't." Anders chuckled. "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to take you by the ass every day. And Danarius approves of this. When you go back to him, this will be your new life. You will be a tool for another's pleasure, a plaything. You will spend the rest of your life naked, chained and used like the inanimate object you were meant to be."

"I will not."

"Oh you will. But for now, you're here to service my helpers, along with a few specialists Danarius has sent ahead, specifically for this purpose. I'm sure you're familiar with them."

"Wait! Please Anders! Don't do this!"

"As much as I would enjoy watching this, I'm expected at Hawke's mansion for dinner tonight. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty to fill you up while I'm gone." He snickered. "See you in a week little wolf."

"No! Anders! Anders!"

Rough hands gripped his hips again, Anders' footsteps growing fainter as he left the room. 

A finger slick with oil probed his entrance, feeling around experimentally without much thought. Two more fingers joined the first and then began pumping inside him. He growled, jerking in his restraints at the intrusion, clamping his jaw shut at the pain and humiliation of what was happening. A moment later a thick cock replaced the fingers and thrust inside him in one hard stroke, drawing a cry of pain from his lips. The man behind him grunted, pumping faster as he chased his release the only sound the slap of flesh and Fenris grunting in protest at the violation. Twenty long minutes later, thick hot fluid filled him and the man pulled out, panting with exertion. 

He felt the man get up, his spend trailing down his thighs, but couldn't see him, his face held forward to stare at a blank wall of stone. He was trembling and struggled again, but he was too tightly bound and couldn't move or even shift his weight in the position he was in. The man's footsteps retreated and he heard voices in the distance, steadily growing louder as they approached the room he was in and his heart began to thrum in his chest.

"Ah. So this is the elf Danarius was talking about. I've heard of him. Don't see what the big deal is, but then I don't get paid for that." Said a rough male voice in a thick Antivan accent. "So what's the orders then? Break him? Use him? Training?"

"All of the above actually." Replied another voice, this one sounding Orlesian.

"Really? What's the story here?"

"Escaped slave. Needs punishing and retraining. He's been broke once but he's been free several years. Might take a lot of repeated lessons."

"Repeated lessons eh? Haven't had one of those for a long time. What's not allowed then? Does his master want him back in one piece?"

"He wants him broken but functional. No permanent damage or whoever does trades places with him."

"I see. So potions for healing then. You got a supplier?"

"Fully stocked for the week. We've got a mage who can bring us more if needed."

"Alright. Let's see what we've got to work with first, I'd like to get started immediately."

"Follow me messere."

"One moment."

"Gerald, while we're gone, keep the elf busy. He's to be a pleasure slave after all. We'll be gone long enough for you to amuse yourself."

"Thank you ser. I've been wanting a go at him since we brought him in."

"Indeed."

Fenris listened to the retreating footfalls as heavy, booted feet approached.

"What a pretty elf you are. Need to be taught your place eh?" Gerald said, coming around to face him. "No funny business elf. The whip I carry isn't for show. Bite me and I'll whip the skin from your privates and do it again after they heal. Understand?"

Fenris nodded, his throat so tight with fear and rage he couldn't speak, his hands clenching in tight angry fists. 

"Good. Open that pretty mouth of yours. I want you to suck me off, but take your time. If I think you're rushing I'll take your ass first and come back to your mouth and I won't bother with oil or cleaning when I do it. Understand?"

Fenris nodded again and Gerald slapped him. "Say yes master."

"Yes. Master."

"Very good. Now get to work. I don't like an audience."

Fenris parted his lips as Gerald shoved his cock in his mouth as far as it would go. He gagged and sputtered, tears leaking from his eyes but gained control over his reaction and began to suck, swirling his tongue over Gerald's swollen cock. The man groaned and started thrusting, threading his fingers in Fenris' hair and pumping in earnest. He came quickly, his seed spurting hot and thick down Fenris' throat, forcing him to swallow convulsively lest he choke with the man's cock still pressed deep in his throat.

Gerald pulled out, smearing some of his seed over Fenris' lips and patted him on the head like a dog. "Good boy. We'll have you begging for it in no time." He said, tucking himself back into his pants. "Now, what do you say?"

Fenris grit his teeth and glared up at him, earning himself another slap which left his ears ringing, his vision going black at the edges. 

"Answer the question slave!"

"Thank you... Master."

The man snorted, smiling. "You're welcome slave."

"Gerald!" Called the Antivan. "Finished already?"

"He's good. Could use a bit more technique, but that'll come in time." He said, making Fenris shudder at the man's assessment of his performance while being violated. "Obedience and subservience will be harder. He's been free too long."

"Mmm." The Antivan muttered. "Send for the others. I want to get started."

"Yes sir."

Footsteps approached and a man with black hair and finely trimmed facial hair stared down at him. "So you're Danarius' former pet? Not much to look at, but I expect your value lies in those tattoos. No matter. As you've already been told, you're now a pleasure slave, a tool. Given your past I'm sure I don't need to explain that."

"You do not." Fenris snarled, his teeth grinding in fury.

"Ah. And there's the attitude. Was wondering when I'd see that. Trust me, when I'm done here you'll want nothing more than to gain my favour."

"Don't count on it. I will kill all of you with my bare hands when I get free."

The man laughed, his eyes drawn to some commotion behind Fenris. "I don't doubt you will try. In the meantime, my name is Lucius. But here, you call anyone in you, on you or commanding you to do something, Master."

"I will not do that. Lucius." He sneered.

"So defiant!" Lucius laughed. "Time to silence that pretty mouth of yours I think." He said, motioning to whoever had entered the room. "Come in boys. Form a line, we have an elf to break in. No permanent damage, but I want both his holes kept busy at all times. You have until each of you have had him from both ends. Collect me when you've finished."

"Yes messere. You can count on us."

"Good. Get to work then. I'm told he's been used only once in each so far. Enjoy yourselves."

"I will kill you all." Fenris hissed, his pulse pounding in fear.

"Hah! I might just keep you for my own amusement you keep that up. Do try to reserve your energy. You have a lot of eager cocks to service tonight."

Lucius moved away and he could hear multiple voices lowered in discussion as he left. Then he felt someone kneel between his spread legs, rough palms running up his thighs and ending at probing his now sticky hole. He growled and again tried to shift away from the intrusion even knowing how pointless it was and drew chuckles of amusement from the men in the room.

"Oh he's a feisty one!" Someone called approvingly. "Hurry up Ren."

"Oi! He's all sticky! Who's the blighter who did that?"

"Here Ren." Someone yelled as a cold wet towel landed on Fenris' naked back. "Clean 'em up then ya pansy."

Ren did just that, passing the cloth over his hole, thighs and legs before tossing it aside. "Where's the grease?"

"What? Too rough for ya?"

"His hole's too tight, I'm not chafing for some knife-ear."

"To your right. Pot's right there."

"You ready yet?" Another man growled from where he stood at Fenris' face while Fenris glared up at him.

Oil slicked his hole and a finger shoved inside him making him wince before it pulled out again. "Ready." Ren answered.

"Good. Open wide elf and no funny business. We've all got whips. If that's not enough for you to behave, we'll just clamp your mouth open till we finish with you. What's it to be?"

"I will not fight." Fenris whispered, opening his mouth to the press of the man's cock to his lips. He was familiar with the tool the man spoke of and did not wish to have it used on him. 

"We'll see about that." The man muttered as he shoved his cock down his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ren and the man who'd first spoken to him finished, another replaced them. One in his mouth, one in his ass. Each shot their seed down his throat and filled his ass when they came, pulling out only long enough for another to take the last one's place. His knees had long since given out, the pain of it fading, replaced with the pain in his jaw, his aching back and abused entrance. After the fourth man finished, shooting his load to the back of his raw throat and making him gag, he lost track of how many times he was taken. 

He couldn't tell how much time had passed when his vision swam and he realized he must have passed out. The tool Ren had threatened to use on him had been secured to his jaw while he'd been unconscious. His mouth was now held open, making it impossible for him to keep drool from dripping down his chin. His eyes leaked shamed tears at this new humiliation and he shuddered with the picture he must make to those in the room. He couldn't feel anything beyond the pain in his abused body, his mind too shocked by this reality to form coherent thought. Another man was inside him and a cock was thrusting down his throat when he heard someone speaking.

"Still at it boys?" He heard Lucius say through his haze of pain. 

"We're the last ser." He recognized Ren's voice coming from the cock in his mouth. "We started him off, just finishing now."

"Good. Dinner has been served. Finish up here and join your fellows."

Ren grunted, spilling hot fluid down Fenris' throat at the same time the man behind him spewed his release in his still dripping hole. They pulled out and left. Fenris couldn't tell if he was alone now, his body bruised and hurting everywhere from being restrained and used for so long, his abuser's cum trailing thick and cold down his bare thighs and marking his face and chin.

"Such a pretty sight you make." Lucius murmured, petting his head with gentle fingers. "You look delicious with all that seed dripping out of you and your body limp with such thorough use."

Fenris grunted, floating in a haze of pain and shock to do much else, the clamp in his mouth making it impossible to speak.

"Poor thing. All this release and you've been neglected." Lucius purred, kneeling between Fenris' legs. A finger probed his hole gently while another stroked his cheeks, tracing the bruises and red marks left by rough hands. He made a clucking noise and then a cold tingling was at his hole and he squirmed at the unexpected sensation. "Hush little wolf. Just a healing potion. You're a little too loose. Like you heard earlier, there's to be no permanent damage."

Fenris said nothing as Lucius probed his entrance again, this time curling his finger, seeking the magic spot inside him. He flinched in shock as Lucius began stroking him, adding two more fingers as he rubbed his fingers over the sensitive nub. His cock twitched, drawing a low chuckle from Lucius.

The fingers pulled out and Lucius spread him, pushing his cock slowly inside. Fenris groaned, squeezing his eyes shut on his body's betrayal even as Lucius bent over him, taking his cock in hand and beginning to stroke. He pumped inside him, timing his thrusts with each stroke he gave Fenris' cock. Lucius began panting and chasing his release while bringing Fenris to the edge. His fluid pumped out of him, sliding over Lucius' hand as the man's seed filled his ass.

Spent, Lucius released his cock and pulled out saying nothing. Minutes passed as he listened to Lucius dress. Then hands were at his ankles, releasing them. Then his wrists and neck were freed from the stocks, his wrists now chained before him. The clamp was removed from his mouth and he collapsed to the floor. Too weak to stand, Lucius picked him up and carried him from the room.

They ended up in a small bedroom where Lucius placed him on a blanket at the foot of the only bed. He then took a chain, attaching it to the collar at Fenris' neck and fastening the other end to the bed. 

"Sleep slave. I will return with food for you in an hour."

Too tired and his body aching with pain he'd just as soon block out, Fenris let his eyes drift closed and darkness claimed him.

\----xxx----

The next day was much the same as the first. Men he couldn't see until they were in his mouth took turns filling his as with their seed. As before, each session finished when Lucius allowed him to come before chaining him to the end of the bed in the small room.

On the third day he was taken to a new room. He was strapped to a table in the shape of an x. The top was of x held a movable headrest, while the bottom half was an inverted v shape, fully exposing him to the room. There was some kind of pulley system involved in adjusting the table, for a purpose he couldn't fathom. Bound in place by wrist and ankle, he was left there for several hours. The table was adjusted so that he was semi-vertical, putting a strain on his wrists and ankles where he was held tight while a gag had been forced into his mouth.

Lucius appeared then, smiling at him in pleasure as Fenris glared daggers at him. "I love that look in your eyes, it makes you so very desirable. I imagine you're wondering why you're here, though I know you will never ask, so let's just get started shall we?"

Fenris grunted and scowled harder while Lucius nodded at another man who entered the room carrying a crate. He placed the crate behind the table, out of sight of Fenris while Lucius watched him with undisguised hunger. He flinched when an oiled finger entered him, drawing a smile from Lucius. 

The finger probed him, but without any discernable purpose other than oiling his entrance. Lucius nodded at some unspoken question and then something long, hard and unyielding was being shoved inside him. He screamed behind the gag, unable to stop himself and Lucius grinned. The thing inside him began to thrust in and out of his hole with a steady, slow rhythm making him squirm and try to get away. But the man moving the object only followed him, thrusting faster and more intently. He moaned, his cheeks flushing in shame as his cock twitched and the man behind him stilled. 

A nod from Lucius and the object was removed, Fenris' heart thumped in fear of what that meant. He didn't have to wait long as another similar object, clearly wider than the first was shoved inside him. He screamed again, the muscles in his body fighting to get away from the intrusion and again, the man behind him only intensified his thrusting. Another nod from Lucius and the object was pumped into his hole faster as Lucius stepped closer, his eyes on the elf's cock. He licked his lips as tears streamed from Fenris' eyes. 

Lucius nodded once and the hand stilled, the object held in place deep inside his body. Lucius pulled a bright red strip of cloth from a pocket and held it before him. Another nod and the hand behind him resumed thrusting as Lucius stroked a single finger over Fenris' cock. He shuddered as his erection responded to the man's touch, his cheeks burning with humiliation. Another nod and the thrusting stopped again, Fenris' cock now hard and flushed, leaking pre-come. 

"Very good little wolf." Lucius purred. "Such a perfect slave you are." Taking the thin strip of red cloth, he tied it to the base of Fenris' swollen member. He then threaded it around his balls and with a smile wiped a tear from the elf's cheek. "So beautiful when you're suffering. No wonder your master wants you back."

Fenris moaned in protest, his eyes hard with anger.

"Short lesson today." He continued, whistling over his shoulder. Five men entered the room at his call, spreading out at Lucius' back.

"Ser." One said.

"We have another trainee boys. Suck him while Herrod fucks him with the toy. Call me when you've each had a turn or he passes out from the strain."

"Yessir."

Lucius left and the one who'd spoken knelt at Fenris' feet, taking his swollen, bound cock in his mouth as Herrod thrust the object in his hole with an unrelenting rhythm. Fenris moaned as his cock throbbed in the man's hot, wet mouth. The man's tongue teasing his head and slit every time he pulled back before taking his cock deep in his throat. Tears ran unchecked down Fenris' cheeks as one after another, each man took a turn sucking his bound and swollen cock.

After an hour Lucius was called and he bid the men remain standing at the wall. He nodded to Herrod and the object was removed from his entrance leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied. His heart pounded in fear at the look in Lucius' eyes. 

"Potion Herrod."

"Yessir." Herrod answered and a cool liquid was shoved inside him. The pain dissipated from his backside but his body remained tense. 

"Such fear I see in your eyes little wolf." Lucius taunted. "I imagine your cock is in unimaginable pain right now." He added, removing the cloth tied to his balls while leaving it wrapped on his cock and drawing a gasp from his gagged mouth. Lucius nodded again at Herrod and the gag was removed, leaving Fenris gasping in great gulps of air to calm his racing heart. "Adjust the table and you may go Herrod."

"Of course ser."

The sound of creaking wood and clinking chain filled the room as the table was tilted until he was facing the back wall. His ass was bared to the men behind Lucius, his head now lower than the table. 

"You there. Potion."

"Ser." A man answered and then he was choking on the elfroot the man poured into his mouth.

"Alright boys. Time to relieve your frustrations. Choose wisely. One hole per man. Call me when you've finished."

"It shall be done." The man with the potion answered. He then lined himself up with Fenris' mouth and began thrusting.

Someone else probed his now healed hole, spread oil at his entrance and shoved himself inside. The sound of grunting filled the room while tears continued to course down Fenris' cheeks. Each man took a turn, two choosing his mouth while three took his ass. They finished in short order and Lucius returned, dismissing them. 

"I will never tire of seeing your tears." He mused. "A shame it will have to be trained out of you."

"Open wide Fenris." He said, stroking himself against his damp cheeks. He thrust into his mouth, slowly at first before finding a good rhythm and then reached up and began to stroke Fenris' swollen cock, now bright red with delayed release. 

"Now slave, I want you to beg me to come. Beg for my hand. Beg for the pain in your cock to end."

Fenris squeezed his eyes shut as Lucius continued to fuck his mouth. He would not beg, he would not say the words. 

"Say it slave or I'll call the men back for another round, and your ass will be filled with an even bigger toy."

Fenris shuddered at the threat and nodded, letting Lucius know he wanted to speak and he pulled out of his mouth to let him.

"Please let me come." He croaked and Lucius slapped him.

"Come now Fenris. You were a slave once before. I know you can do better than that."

"Please Master." He began, almost choking on the vile words. "Please Master let me come. Please don't punish me."

"That's better." Lucius grinned down at him, reaching up to remove the cloth binding his cock. "Such a good slave you are Fenris."

"Thank you Master." Fenris replied, feeling something in his chest break

"Now tell me what you want slave."

Fenris blinked. No... no, he couldn't. Lucius slapped him again, pressing the head of his cock to Fenris' lips.

"I... I want you to fuck my throat Master, and... and stroke my cock."

"Who owns you Fenris? Who controls your body now?"

"Y...you do, Master..."

"Who punishes bad slaves and grants rewards to good slaves?"

"Master does."

"And what makes you a good slave Fenris?"

"Pleasing Master."

"And who is your Master?"

"Whoever Master tells me."

"That's right I do." Lucius smiled. "Now open your mouth Fenris and pleasure my cock. Show me what a good little slave you are."

"Yes Master." Fenris nodded, tears welling in his eyes. "Thank you Master."

"Such a very good slave." Lucius murmured as Fenris began to suck the cock he shoved down the bound elf's throat. 

After a few more minutes, Lucius reached up Fenris' body and removed the strip of cloth keeping him hard and began to stroke him. As before, he matched the pace he set in his Fenris' mouth with each stroke of his hand, filling the elf's throat with his spend as Fenris spewed seed all over his own bare skin. 

Fenris trembled and shook with exertion and shame and began to wish for death. It had only been three days and already he could feel his resolve not to break slipping.

"Poor little pet." Lucius cooed, cleaning himself and adjusting the table so the elf was looking at the ceiling. "Not long now I expect."

He clucked his tongue and released the restraints at Fenris' wrists and ankles. Then he ordered him to his knees and pressed a foot to his neck forcing his forehead to the floor, his ass in the air. "Stay."

He moved away, returning a moment later to pass a damp cloth over the mess on Fenris' skin. Then he spread oil over the elf's hole and pressed a small hard object inside him. "This is your new brand of collar Fenris. A pleasure slave must always be reminded of their purpose."

"Yes Master."

"What are you Fenris?"

"I am a slave Master."

"What kind of slave?"

"I am a tool to be used as Master wishes."

"Are you a man Fenris? An elf?"

"No Master. I am a pet."

"Well done Fenris. Good boy." Lucius cooed, petting his head as he attached a length of leather around his waist, securing the plug in place. "Up on your hands now slave."

He complied with the order, now too afraid of what might happen if he didn't. Lucius bent over him, making him flinch as a heavy collar was fastened around his neck. He heard a chain clink and a snap as one end was attached to the collar.

"Much better. You look so good like this Fenris. Almost perfect." Lucius praised. "Start crawling like the good little pet you are little wolf."

Fenris hesitated, his humiliation beyond imagining. He couldn't give in to this man again, he just couldn't. 

"Don't test me Fenris." Lucius barked. "Or I'll have you put on display from now until morning for anyone to have a go at you. You will not be given a break or allowed to sleep."

Fenris hung his head in defeat and began crawling forward. "Very good. Now follow at my heels pet. You are the animal here, you do not lead me."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day he was again returned to the room with the table. Again he was violated by an object, his cock and balls restrained as a new set of men came to suck him. They too were allowed to find release in his body and again Lucius made him come while this time he fucked his ass.

Once more a plug was inserted and a new collar secured to his neck, the collar a now permanent adornment. Once the chain was attached he was led to a new room and not back to the room where he slept. His heart pounded in fear when the sound of voices raised in casual conversation reached his ears. He stumbled as the chain tugged at his throat, his body tensing.

"Come now Fenris. Don't make me punish you in front of my guests."

Trembling, he forced himself to follow at Lucius' heels, feeling his cheeks flush scarlet as he was led into a room crowded with people.

"Oh Lucius! What a beautiful specimen you have there!" He heard a woman gush, her slippered feet coming to a stop to his left. 

"Yes, he is quite remarkable."

"Is he for sale? I do so love the more exotic ones."

"Unfortunately not my Lady. He's already spoken for. I'm merely training him for his new role as a pleasure slave."

"Oh damn. So why have you brought him to us then? Surely you don't intend to flaunt such a delectable creature without offering a taste."

"No he's here for everyone's pleasure. He can be used by any man here. If you wish to partake you will be given a tool you may use but he is strictly for men only."

"Oh poo! Well in that case put me down for a toy. But I won't forget this Lucius. You owe me for next time."

While the woman and Lucius spoke, Fenris had begun to tremble. He was exhausted from his earlier use and his cock still throbbed from delayed release. A tug on his leash drew him from his thoughts and he fell in behind Lucius once more. He was led to a similar structure as the first he'd been restrained in only this one had him standing, bent forward. Lucius then shackled his legs to restraints on the floor, forcing his legs apart.

"Pretty little wolf." Lucius murmured, patting his head. "Be good now. You're our centrepiece for the evening."

Lucius moved away to speak with the nobles gathered. From their clothes, Fenris recognized the Tevinter style. All hope of someone from Kirkwall seeing him and telling Hawke of his plight fled and his body sagged in defeat. The nobles milled about, eating, drinking and conversing, occasionally sending him covetous glances as they waited for the evening to progress. 

His back and legs were beginning to  
cramp when Lucius returned and drew everyone's attention. "As you're all now aware, this slave is here for your pleasure." He said, removing the plug from Fenris' ass. "Now my little wolf, you will thank everyone who uses your mouth this evening. If I hear you've not followed my orders, you will not like what happens next." He said, whispering in the his ear.

Turning back to the room, he continued. "Men only please and no damage which can't be healed. Ladies, if you wish to participate, tools will be provided. Let the festivities begin!"

Without further prompting, every man present began to crowd around him. "Gentlemen, please don't crowd the slave. Others want to watch. Form a line each for his mouth or ass but do not block the view."

Grumbling rippled through the men, but they complied, forming a line even as one shoved inside his ass and another presed himself between Fenris' lips. The evening progressed with every man present finding his pleasure in Fenris' unwilling body. Five women used the provided toys to tease and plunder his hole while a cock fucked his mouth.

Fenris lost track of how many times he was taken. His jaw ached, his throat raw from continued use and his ass throbbed with pain. Eventually there was no one left who hadn't touched, fondled or abused him and he hung limp in his restraints. 

"Well done everyone!" Lucius crowed. "My pet has surely learned a good lesson this evening. I thank you all for your restraint and your very thorough use of him. Do please come again." He added to the sound of giggles and snorts of amusement from the unintended pun.

Lucius waited as the room cleared and then poured a potion down Fenris' throat and pushed another inside his hole. "Well done Fenris." He purred, releasing him from the structure and pushing him to his knees. "What do you say?"

"Th...thank you Master." He answered, his legs trembling.

Lucius cuffed him hard on the back of his head. "Try again slave."

"Thank you Master for teaching me a lesson. I... I am yours to do with as Master wishes."

"That's better. Come along now. Time to wash you up."

Fenris' arms trembled as he struggled to keep up with Lucius. His mind was empty save for the thought of being clean and closing his eyes. He was too exhausted to think, too abused beyond reason to want anything more than the black oblivion of sleep. He had been taken so many times while in this place, it was impossible to believe he had lived any other way. His time away from Danarius now felt like an elaborate dream, something he'd made up and not actually experienced. 

Lucius led him to a small room where a tub already filled with water waited for him. He was ordered into the water, Lucius fastening the chain on his collar to a hook in the ceiling. 

Lucius then bathed him, soaping him everywhere. From his feet to the top of his head, his thighs, back and hole getting much of Lucius' attention. He washed Fenris' hair and then began massaging his arms and shoulders, releasing the tension in his body. Once he was clean, Lucius towelled him dry and led him to the bedroom. 

"Present yourself little wolf." Lucius ordered and Fenris pressed his forehead to the floor. The press of a plug to his entrance and then it was fastened in place, though this one brushed against his leg and he startled.

Lucius chuckled. "It's just a tail Fenris. A wolf's tail to be precise. What better adornment for such a precious pet?"

"Yes... Master. Thank you Master." He said, tears springing to his eyes, his voice strained. 

"Poor little wolf. You worked so hard today. Up on the bed Fenris. On your back."

Trembling, Fenris crawled to the bed and lay down, fixing his gaze on the ceiling, the plug pressing deeper inside him as the fur tail brushed against his thigh.

"So pretty with those tears." Lucius murmured, crawling up to lean over his naked body. "Spread your legs pet." He said, kneeling between them as Fenris complied. 

Lucius began tracing the lyrium lines with his fingers, drawing a hiss of pain from him. "Interesting." Lucius murmured, running his hands over the unmarked skin. Fenris trembled as Lucius continued to run gentle hands over him, careful to avoid the tattoos and making Fenris' cock twitch in response. "Beautiful." Lucius cooed. "You learn quickly. I think you might be ready sooner than I thought."

Fenris clamped his mouth shut, keeping his gaze locked on the ceiling until Lucius took his now throbbing cock in his mouth. He began to struggle and Lucius released him with a frown to crawl up his body. "Spoke too soon didn't I?" He said, fastening the collar and Fenris' wrists to the restraints at the head of the bed. "Do I need to restrain your ankles too?"

Fenris shook his head, his cock still throbbing with need. "No Master. I'll be a good slave."

"Good." He said, once more taking him in his mouth. With skill and patience he brought Fenris to the edge over and over, backing off at the last minute before repeating the process. When Fenris began to fight his restraints, his cock trying to follow Lucius' mouth, he smiled and took him deep in his throat, swallowing his spend with relish.

"Well done little wolf." He said as Fenris recovered from his body's release. "Well done."

He got up then and left the room, Fenris so humiliated from the abuse and pleasure inflicted on him he didn't notice when he fell unconscious. 

He woke to the feel of someone's mouth on him, the sound of moaning filling the room. His cheeks flushed with shame when he realized the sounds were coming from him. "Oh good, you're awake." Lucius said, releasing his cock with a wet pop. He was naked, crouched between Fenris' legs, his own cock hard and flush with desire.

"Something new this time." He said, slicking Fenris' cock and moving to straddle his hips. "You earned yourself a treat. I'm going to let you fuck me Fenris. Tell me why."

"Because you own me Master."

"Go on."

"You own my body. I am a slave and have no rights. You control my pleasure and punishment."

"That's right my pet. I am allowing you this because you pleased me tonight. So tell me slave, what do you want?"

"I want to please my Master."

"Excellent Fenris. Very good."

Fenris shuddered at his own traitorous words as Lucius guided his now slick cock to his hole and lowered himself on Fenris' swollen member. He moaned at the feel of Lucius' hot heat enveloping his throbbing cock, forcing a dry swallow from his throat. Lucius began to move, fucking himself on Fenris' cock. After a moment he took hold of his own swollen member and began stroking in time with his fucking of him. As before, Lucius timed his release, spurting his seed over the elf's naked chest as Fenris released his spend inside Lucius' body. Lucius fell forward and buried his face in the elf's hair and let out a contented sigh.

Tears flowed down the elf's cheeks as his body trembled with exhaustion. He was breaking so easy. If not now then soon. Even if Hawke found him, what good would it do him? His friend and former lover deserved better than an escaped slave. As a bodyguard he'd been able to retain some of his dignity despite Danarius' abuses, but now... now he didn't even have that. 

Lucius cleaned him up and released him from the bed, attaching his leash to the foot of the bed once more, forcing him to sleep on the floor like the pet he was. "You've learned well little wolf. I'm proud of you. Sleep now. You've another busy day ahead of you."


	4. Chapter 4

The following day was different. Lucius left him chained in the bedroom for several hours before coming to collect him and leading him to the same room as before. The table training was skipped and he was bound in place in the bent position and left on display. This time the room was empty and a man he'd never seen before entered and began working oil into his naked skin.

Lucius returned, clucking in approval as the nameless man then added gold shimmer to his oiled skin. He was beyond caring at this point and only waited in resigned silence for the room to fill. Lucius frowned at the blank look in his eyes and had the room cleared.

"Now that's a look I can't have." He growled, going to his knees at Fenris' feet. Without hesitating he took Fenris' cock in his mouth and started sucking. Fenris twitched in irritation, his disinterest fading as his body strained against his bonds, his cock chasing Lucius' hot, wet mouth. He came a moment later, his seed filling Lucius as the man sucked every drop from him. 

"What do you say slave?"

"Thank you Master." Fenris choked. 

"Very good Fenris." Lucius smiled up at him, satisfied with what he saw in the elf's eyes. "Much better, though I think your interest will wane if I leave you now." He said, taking him in his mouth again.

Fenris groaned in protest as Lucius coaxed his flaccid cock to hardness once more, pulling off him as Fenris' cock swelled in his mouth. "Well done." He crowed approvingly, tying the red cloth around the base, keeping his cock hard and standing at attention.

"Now that's a proper centrepiece." He said, patting his head. "Think cold thoughts Fenris. You'll be waiting a long time for release. Next time you'll remember not to check out at these things."

Fenris growled low in his throat as Lucius walked away, chuckling to himself. Soon after that the room began to fill, though the crowd this time was smaller and less conversational than the previous group.

They milled about, drinking and eyeing him with undisguised lust. Less than an hour later, Lucius made the same announcement as he removed the plug from his ass. Many eyed his throbbing cock, raising their eyebrows in silent question. 

"I see my slave's current state has drawn your interest. You may stroke and fondle him but only if you also take one of his holes. Anyone caught breaking this rule will take his place for the remainder of the evening."

Grumbles of assent rippled through interested eyes and Lucius left him to his guests. Everyone gathered took him by mouth and ass, filling him so completely and thoroughly he imagined his belly was swelling with their seed. Of those present only five chose to fondle him, though that was more than enough. By the time the evening ended, his entire body was trembling with pain and need and when Lucius freed him, he collapsed to the floor exhausted.

"Poor little pet." Lucius crowed. "Up now, follow me. I'll not be carrying you." He said, tugging hard on the leash.

"Yes Master." He said weakly. "Thank you Master."

Struggling to his knees he followed Lucius obediently, too spent to fight back. Again he was led to a waiting bath and again Lucius bathed and dried him. He was led back to the bedroom, but this time his collar was fastened to a hook on the wall, his wrists pulled above his head forcing him to arch his back to stay upright.

"Pretty little pet. Oh how I love the suffering in your face."

Fenris growled as Lucius reached around him to put the plug in place. The tail brushed against his bare legs making his cheeks flush red.

Lucius chuckled. "Still so very proud aren't we little wolf?" He said, removing the length of cloth from his throbbing cock. Fenris winced at the sudden rush as circulation flowed into his swollen member, growling in defiance as tears trailed down his cheeks. 

"No matter, I like you this way. Broken and compliant but still proud. Makes it much more enjoyable to take my pleasure from you. Hating a touch or invasion with every fibre of your being, yet helpless to do anything to stop it." He said as he oiled Fenris' cock and began stroking. 

"Now tell me what you want."

"I want to please Master." Fenris said.

"Go on Fenris."

"I want Master to reward me for being a good slave. Please Master, let me come."

"And do you think you're a good slave or do you need more punishing?"

"I... I have more to learn Master." Fenris admitted, not trusting Lucius to agree he was a good slave. 

"You do indeed Fenris. You are not a good and obedient slave yet, but you did well today. You still need to be punished, but I will reward you for your performance today."

"Thank you Master. I am grateful for Master's generosity."

Lucius smiled broadly. "Very good Fenris. Very, very good." He said, releasing his hold on Fenris cock to tie a gag around his mouth. 

Fenris grunted at the unexpected punishment, twitching as Lucius returned to stroking his cock.

Lucius held his gaze while he watched the war Fenris fought with himself as his body responded to his stroking, smiling like a predator as the elf lost his fight and shot his release into his palm. "Beautiful." He whispered, wiping the elf's spend on Fenris' naked chest. "You'll spend the night here. Sleep if you can. Your arms will be useless come morning, not that you'll have need of them."

He left then, closing the door behind him after dousing the lamps in the room. Tears flowed freely down Fenris' cheeks. He no longer hoped for rescue, no longer felt worthy of release from his bondage. He was nothing now, more thoroughly broken after five days with these slavers than he had ever been in all his years spent in Tevinter. All he hoped for now was an end to his training and a clear understanding of his new role as a pleasure slave. 

\----xxx----

"Present Fenris." Lucius commanded and Fenris pressed his forehead to the floor. 

"Up Fenris." And he was on his knees, hands clasped behind his back as a new collar was fastened around his neck. 

"Is there anything you need Fenris?"

"I need only to serve as Master wishes." He said, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"Very good." Lucius praised. "Now come here and suck me. Use your tongue."

"As you wish Master." He said, crawling on his hands and knees and settling between Lucius' spread thighs. 

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Anders breathed from behind Fenris, his voice filled with awe. 

"He is remarkable is he not?" Lucius agreed, panting slightly as Fenris worked his member with his mouth and tongue.

"That's one word for it."

"When he's finished with me, you can give him a try. He truly is talented."

"Is he ready for transport?" Anders sighed, his voice thick with lust. 

"I believe he is. Though one more day here would ensure it."

"Alright." Anders agreed. "I'm not quite ready for him yet. I was expecting this to take longer."

Lucius grunted as Fenris began swallowing, sucking every drop from him before using his tongue to lick him clean. "Very good pet." He cooed. "Resume your position."

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." Fenris said, backing up and going to his hands and knees on the floor, the wolf's tail swishing between his legs as he moved. 

"Interesting use of that tail." Anders mused. "Was that something Danarius used before?"

Lucius shook his head, getting to his feet as he tucked himself back in his breeches. "No. Danarius had him as a bodyguard first and a body slave second."

"I see. Do you think it's why he broke so soon?"

"Perhaps. Though I suspect it has more to do with how thoroughly he's been used while he's been here, and that no one is coming to rescue him. Now, would you like to test him for yourself? I guarantee he will obey, though it is likely better your first time happen with myself present."

"I think I have to." Anders said wryly, glancing down at the bulge in his pants. 

Lucius chuckled. "Perfect. Take a seat and give him an order."

Anders sat and freed his swollen cock from his breeches. 

"Fenris. Come here. I want you to suck me off and swallow everything I give you."

"Yes Master." Fenris answered, moving to settle between Anders' thighs. 

"Begin." Anders ordered and Fenris bent forward taking Anders' cock in his mouth and starting to suck. "Maker." Anders sighed as Fenris worked his mouth up and down his member.

"Talented no?"

"Maker yes." Anders croaked as Fenris worked his mouth on him in earnest. He was so hard from watching the elf suck Lucius, it was mere minutes until Anders was shooting his spend down Fenris' hungry mouth, gasping and seeing stars as he came. Fenris released him, sitting back on his heels and waiting, his arms clasped behind him once more. 

Anders took a moment to collect his thoughts before tucking himself back in his pants. Still intrigued by the picture before him, he sat up straighter in the chair. "Fenris. Present."

Fenris backed away and turned his back to Anders before pressing his forehead to the floor, his ass facing the mage. Reaching out, Anders took hold of the base of the tail and began pumping in and out of the elf's hole. Fenris grunted in surprise but remained in position as Anders used the tail to fuck him. He shuddered, his legs trembling as he fought his release while Anders worked him relentlessly. 

"Tell him when he's allowed to come." Lucius said, startling the mage. 

"What?"

"He's been trained not to come unless given permission. Tell him when or stop before his body betrays him."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Anders whispered, now more curious than before. 

"Well now you're seeing it. Tell him or stop."

"All right." Anders nodded. "Fenris. I will allow you to come, but I'm going to work you until your entire body is trembling with frustration. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes Master." Fenris croaked, a tremor running through his body.

"Very good." Anders nodded, resuming his thrusting. He kept going, moving the tail in and out of the elf's ass, feeling himself grow hard as the elf's entire body began to tremble uncontrollably. When he started whimpering, a low whine of need coming from his throat, Anders gave his permission. A few thrusts of the tail later and Fenris let go, his entire body convulsing as his spend shot from him, spewing all over the dirt floor beneath him.

"Maker's breath." Anders panted, shifting uncomfortably at the wet in his pants. 

Lucius laughed. "Next time you might want to use his ass rather than come in your pants."

"Duly noted."

"Wait here. I'll get you something to clean up with. Remember, he's still under your command until he's told otherwise."

"Yes. Of course." He nodded, turning his gaze back to the elf's heaving body. "Fenris up. Remain facing where you are and sit back on your heels."

"As you wish Master."

Lucius returned and smiled at the flush he saw on Fenris' face. "Well done Anders. I think he's ready for you."

"I believe you're right." Anders agreed, cleaning himself off. "I'll be back to collect him tomorrow. Was there any other business we need to discuss before then?"

"No. It's all been taken care of. Let's have a drink to celebrate our success."

"That would be grand." Anders agreed.

"First, I'll give Fenris his orders. I assume you're finished with him for now?"

"I am."

"Very well. Fenris, on your hands and knees. Follow me."

"As my Master commands."

"Anders take your first left down that hall there. I'll join you in a minute."

"Alright."

"Come along Fenris."

"Yes Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius led him to the common room where he was chained in place. His ass, cock and mouth at the perfect height for use by anyone who desired him. "You did well little wolf. You will get a reward once my business with the mage is concluded and you've finished your duties here for the day."

"Yes Master." Fenris replied, his voice conveying total compliance. "Thank you Master."

Lucius left then and Fenris sagged in his bonds. Pleasuring Lucius and Anders while each of them watched had taken everything he had not to kill them both. But he was still cut off from accessing his lyrium markings and he'd learned that given how many watched him, he would never escape without them. He hadn't expected Anders to abuse his hole using the tail and had covered his revulsion and hatred for the mage with his body's trembling.

Minutes passed before the first man entered the common room, moving to make use of him as soon as he caught sight of the bound elf. The sound of pants being pulled down mixed with the soumd of talking and he heard Lucius speaking at the doorway just as the man's cock was shoved inside his passage, drawing a sharp cry of pain from his lips.

"This is the common room. When he's not being used for entertaining guests, he's left here to pleasure my staff. I only show you this so you understand how often he's to be used. If you aren't with him, he's to be kept busy with others and if his ass isn't being used, he's to be fitted with the tail. His ass is always to be kept filled. Either with cock or tail, but never left empty except once a day for his daily needs."

"Of course. I understand." He heard Anders answer, his voice grown thick with lust again. 

Lucius laughed. "Feel free to take him. Elfroot is applied to his hole and throat at the end of every day or every heavy use. We don't want such a valuable asset getting damaged."

"Definitely not." Anders agreed. "I think I will make us of him after his current guest finishes up. Might we have another drink first?"

"Certainly. Let's retire to the other room."

Fenris grunted, his body tensing as the man behind him shoved hard once more, the heat of his release filling him and making him grind his teeth in silent rage. He would kill them all. He just had to wait for his chance to strike and then they would die.

Anders returned a short time later and fucked him with unrestrained enthusiasm. When he finished, he was panting with exertion and Fenris could tell he'd been damaged by the mage's abuse. 

"Completely worth it." Anders cooed, shoving a potion in his hole. "I'll be back for you tomorrow slave."

\----xxx----

The following day he was led to the common room again and left there for the morning. Ten men took him in that time, some using both his ass and his mouth. His body was trembling from the abuse he'd endured when Lucius returned to release him. 

The plug was returned to his abused hole without a potion to ease the pain there and his thighs trembled as the plug chafed against his raw insides. He was led to a new room and ordered to sit at ease on his heels, his head bowed and his arms clasped behind his back.

"Ah Anders." Lucius crowed as a door opened. "Good to see you again. I must say I'm sad to see this one go, but I thank you for giving me the pleasure of breaking him. I will treasure his time of training for years to come."

"And I thank you for providing such exemplary service. I couldn't have hoped for a better result."

"Indeed." Lucius nodded, handing him a key. "Here is the key to his collar. You can return it as soon as you've had him fitted with one of your choosing."

"Thank you. I have one being commissioned as we speak."

"Very good. And you have plans in place for the matter we discussed yesterday?"

"Everything has been arranged."

"Excellent." Lucius smiled. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"You as well." Anders nodded, moving to the door. "Come Fenris, hand me your leash."

"As you wish Master." He said, moving to kneel at Anders' feet. 

"Oh before you go..." Lucius said, bending to Fenris. With a few quick strokes he had Fenris hard and flushing as he tied the red cloth to the base of the elf's cock. 

"What's that?" Anders asked, curious. 

"Insurance." Lucius answered, getting to his feet. "If he's ever defiant or tries to escape into his mind, make him hard and keep him that way. Make certain you give him release though and never leave the cloth on him overnight. Elfroot won't heal the kind of damage that could do."

"Alright. Thank you again for all your help."

Lucius smiled down at Fenris, making the elf scowl. "It was all my great pleasure."

\----xxx----

Anders wasn't content to have him crawl behind him, ordering him to stand as he secured a cloak around his neck. "Hold your leash Fenris and walk ahead of me. I'll tell you when to change direction.

"Yes Master." Fenris nodded, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Very good. Proceed."

They made good time and within a little over an hour, Fenris began to recognise the walls and floors of Darktown. After another twenty minutes of walking they reached a locked door and Anders ordered him to his knees as he unlocked it.

"Crawl Fenris." He ordered, flicking a wrist to set the lamps inside alight and removing the cloak he'd put on him. 

Fenris crawled, naked, keeping his head down as he followed at Anders' heels. "Stay."

Anders moved off, the only sound in the room coming from the noises the mage made as he moved something around. He returned and took hold of Fenris' leash, tugging him forward. 

"I admit I haven't decided how I want to take you just yet." He said, drawing Fenris to him as he took a seat in a cushioned chair. "I think a drink is in order. That will help me decide."

Fenris said nothing, remaining on his hands and knees, waiting. "I must say I'm enjoying this silent, compliant behaviour from you. Never thought I'd see it to be honest, but it suits you. Much better than the snarling beast you were a week ago at any rate."

Fenris grunted despite himself.

"Ah. A reaction at last. I don't believe this new attitude for a minute, though I'm not about to give you back either. Speaking of which..." 

He tugged on the leash, forcing Fenris forward and leading him to a curved, padded bench. Using the leash, he forced Fenris to bend at the waist as he attached the leash to a hook on the floor. He then fastened each wrist to a shackle at the table's legs before moving behind him to repeat the process on his ankles. He was bent over the bench his toes barely touching the ground, his ass in the air and his legs spread keeping his entrance on display.

"There, that's better." Anders said approvingly. "I imagine you're wondering what I have planned for you, but first I think I'll have another go at your ass with that cloth on your cock. Now then...where did I put that oil?"

Anders returned, shoving a slicked finger inside him before thrusting his cock into his sore hole in one smooth stroke, drawing a gasp of pain from the elf. He clamped his jaw shut as the mage plundered him, each thrust harder than the last. As the mage's breath grew harsh, he thrust into him faster before filling him with his seed. He collapsed against the elf's back, gasping and growing soft inside him as cum leaked from his abused entrance and trailed down his thighs. 

"Mmm. Messy." Anders mused, pulling out of him and crouching between his legs. "Now then, how does this cloth thing work?"

Fenris hissed in pain as the mage removed the binding on his cock, his member swollen with need and delayed release.

"Oh that looks painful. I bet you had that on you more than once I'd wager." Anders said, trailing a finger over his swollen member. 

Fenris trembled, his cock jumping at the mage's touch and Anders laughed. "Oh that's perfect." He said, wrapping a hand around Fenris' cock and starting to stroke. He laughed even harder when Fenris came, his entire body trembling with his release.

"Beautiful." Anders said, letting go. "Now, as much as I'd like to make use of your mouth, I have a date with Hawke. You know, the one you left? As for you, I think you can stay chained as you are for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow to fill you in on your new role. Goodnight Fenris. Sweet dreams pet."

Fenris woke several times in the night, every muscle screaming in pain at his restrained position. He was too exhausted from the walk back to Kirkwall and Anders' use of him to test his bonds much, though he knew his reluctance was more a result of the mage's parting words. 

He couldn't believe Hawke would have forgotten him so quickly. Had he even noticed he was missing? Had he not looked for him? Tears pricked his eyes as he imagined Hawke kissing Anders, unaware of how the mage had betrayed him and was planning to do more. His heart was a cold lump in his chest and he resented it's continued beating. Yet even if he'd lost Hawke forever or had never had any real chance at all, he had to get free even if only to tell him of Anders' betrayal before he hunted him down and took his revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke paced before the fireplace, cursing Anders' platitudes and reasonable words over Fenris' disappearance. Anders had been perfectly reasonable with logical explanations for the elf's strange behaviour, but Morgan was not convinced and Anders had seemed far too pleased by the elf's vanishing act. He suspected the mage was hiding something but for the life of him, he didn't know what.

A knock at the door had him flinching as he hurried to answer it, having given Bodhan the night off.

"Varric?"

"Hawke." The dwarf replied grimly. 

"You have something for me?"

Varric nodded and moved past him to the study. "Pour us a drink first. We're both going to need it."

"Varric just tell me."

"No. Drink first, then we'll talk."

Minutes later Hawke was seated at Varric's insistence while he paced before the fireplace. "I checked with all my contacts and they got back to me, but you're not going to like it."

Hawke growled and swallowed a mouthful of Antivan brandy, gesturing for him to get on with it.

"You know I keep an ear to the ground for any slavers working the area. Usually there aren't any since you typically kill them all, but I heard of one in operation not far from Kirkwall. It's underground and hard to locate, but my contact said they cleared out of there today. A mage from Kirkwall was there to take possession of a slave who they were training this past week."

"A mage? Training?" Hawke choked on his mouthful of brandy. "What kind of trianing?"

"Pleasure slave."

Hawke paled as his mind worked. "A mage from Kirkwall?"

"That's what my contact said."

"You don't think Anders...?"

"Who was the last one to see Broody?"

"Anders. I sent him there to have his ankle healed and his left arm looked after."

"And you asked him about it?"

"Of course I did Varric. He said he treated Fenris with a potion, gave him a healing salve and sent him on his way."

"Was he in his clinic all day the following day?"

"I assume he was. Where else would he be?"

"A good question. Unfortunately I know for a fact he wasn't there the next day. No one saw him leave, but you know I have people keeping an eye on the clinic in case Templars show up."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Hawke growled.

"I wasn't looking at Anders until today. Why would I? Anyway, when I heard about a mage being involved I talked to my contact. From what I learned, Anders is the only mage who went missing the day after Fenris disappeared."

"Bloody Maker Varric. You really think Anders is involved in this?"

"I wouldn't have thought so, but he was missing again today."

"The same day your contact said the slavers left."

Varric nodded, his eyes troubled.

"Andraste's flaming ass! I'm going to kill him if he's behind this!"

"I'm with you, but first we need to know where he's taken Fenris."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I know what you mean, but there's more."

"More?"

"I caught wind Fenris' sister is on her way here, presumably to reconcile with her brother."

"That's too much of a coincidence for my liking Varric." Morgan growled.

"Mine too." 

"How soon before she arrives?"

"Depends on the weather but even with rough sailing, she'll be here in three days, tops."

"Fasta vaas!" Hawke seethed, trembling with frustration. "Then we have to find Fenris now, before she gets here. I can't imagine Danarius doesn't know about this, especially with Fenris missing."

"I have a tail on Blondie. If he doesn't catch on he's being watched, we should know where he's keeping him by tomorrow night."

"How am I supposed to hide how much I want to kill him till then?"

"I don't know Hawke, but you have to for the elf's sake."

\----xxx----

Fenris woke to the sound of a door creaking open and shuffling feet approaching him from behind.

"Oh good. You didn't manage to escape. That magebane I slipped into your healing potion did the trick I imagine." Anders chuckled, unfastening the chains at Fenris' wrists and ankles. Taking hold of the collar he tugged the elf backwards and laughed when his legs gave out, landing him on his knees.

"Come along Fenris. Time to get you cleaned up. You have work to do today."

"Yes Master." Fenris grunted, following Anders to a waiting tub. The mage handed him a bar of soap, ordering him to wash and clean himself, making him bend over to be inspected before he allowed him to step out and dry off.

"Hurry up." Anders barked. "Present yourself Fenris."

Fenris did as ordered, still too weak to protest as Anders forced the tail inside him. "Follow me slave."

Fenris struggled to keep upright as he followed Anders on his hands and knees. He was led to a similar structure as what had been used during his training, Anders making quick work of securing him in place. 

"Now open wide Fenris. Eat from my hand like a good pet. You need your strength today."

Fenris grunted, his cheeks flushing as he took the food Anders' offered him. A short time later, the food was gone and Anders smiled. 

"Good little wolf. As for your duties today, you can expect several visitors, many of which are refugees so don't expect them to be gentle or very pleasant. You will service each one with a smile and a thank you. I'll be back by midday to administer any healing potion you might need before admitting your special clients."

Fenris grunted but said nothing, his eyes blank. 

"They're special because they're Templars Fenris.” Anders continued, enjoying the elf's feigned indifference. “Templars who know you and are quite eager to teach you a lesson for injuring them in battle. Perfect." Anders smiled at the look of fear he saw in the elf's eyes. 

"I also mentioned the lyrium in your tattoos. They were very intrigued by it and look forward to experimenting. Do try to enjoy yourself pet, it's a new life you're starting today. See you later."

Fenris felt his pulse speed, his hands slick with fear as Anders left and a street thug entered. He eyed the elf with hunger and was inside his hole in minutes. As the man finished, his spend trailing sticky fluid down his thighs, another entered and forced his cock between his lips. 

The morning progressed, each time someone finished another took their place. Some took him in the ass while others took both. By the time Anders returned, he was barely keeping his eyes open, weak from continued use and his forced upright position.

"Seems you've been kept busy." Anders clucked after checking his donation box. He eyed Fenris' glassy look and the mess on his skin and on the dirt floor at his feet looking pleased before administering potions to his mouth and hole and giving his backside a rough scrubbing. "Fascinating." He said, as he watched the potion heal the elf's entrance as he released him from his restraints.

Anders led him to a recessed alcove where a bed had been shoved into the semi-private space. "On the bed Fenris, lie on your chest and spread your legs for me."

Still weak but grateful to be off his feet, Fenris did as Anders commanded.

"What a good pet you are." Anders cooed, securing the elf's wrists and ankles and spreading him wide. "Rest a moment. Your special visitors will be here shortly."

Fenris moaned as circulation flowed into his aching limbs. He felt broken. Even as the healing potion erased the abuses his body had suffered, it did nothing to erase his shame and hopelessness. His eyes fluttered closed and he gave himself over to the dark which sought to claim him. He woke some time later to the sound of voices and the tail being worked inside his ass. He moaned in protest, drawing chuckles of amusement from whoever was in earshot as he flinched and pulled at his bonds. 

"I don't think he likes that Torvin." Someone chortled. "Do it faster."

Torvin grunted, but did as suggested working the tail in his ass with renewed fervour. Fenris squirmed at the intrusion, his muscles straining against his bonds and drawing sighs of lust and longing from those watching. 

"Ah. Waking him up I see." Anders said approvingly, his voice cutting through the haze in Fenris' mind. "Are you all prepared then?"

"Can't get much more prepared." A gruff voice chuckled as Torvin gave one last thrust and pulled the tail out of Fenris' hole.

"Maker." Torvin whispered. 

"Right. You know the rules. Take him any way you like, just make sure he's kept restrained at all times and no damage which can't be healed with potions. I'll be in the other room if you have need of me. Enjoy."

"Oh we will." Torvin answered, settling between the elf's spread legs and shoving his cock into Fenris' tight entrance. 

Fenris shuddered and twitched at the intrusion, the Templar's member drawing a hiss of pain from him with each thrust.

"Andraste's tits." Torvin croaked. "it's like fucking a lyrium mine."

"Hurry up then. We all want a turn."

"Not long now." Torvin wheezed, his thrusts coming faster and harder and then he was filling him with his release. Fenris writhed beneath him, the lyrium laced spend sending tingles of pain coursing through his limbs. His muscles tensed and contracted, making his back arch in pain while tears coursed down his cheeks. 

Torvin pulled free, gasping for breath while one of the other Templars called for Anders.

"Oi! Mage! Get in here, something's happening."

Fenris continued to tremble and fight his restraints, his eyes fluttering uncontrollably as he fought to keep control. 

"What's happening?" Another Templar demanded when Anders joined them.

"It's as I thought. His body is reacting to the lyrium in your blood. Wait a moment." Anders said, taking an elfroot potion and pouring it inside Fenris' wet hole. He continued to tremble, his muscles contracting painfully. "Each of you take a limb and release him. We need to get him up."

Hands circled his wrists and ankles and he was pulled roughly to his feet. Each man present keeping a tight hold on him.

"Right. Now let's get him into the stocks."

A moment later he was bound in place, his body still taut with tension as the Templars seed dripped down his thighs.

"Now what mage?" Torvin asked.

"I expected this. As I said, it's a reaction to the lyrium you take. Here, use these. I can't have you coming inside him. Any more of that and he'll die from lyrium poisoning. He's to be punished not killed. His master will arrive soon and you don't want to be on his shit list."

"What are these?" Another Templar demanded. 

"They're covers made from animal bladders. I had them made since some of you don't enjoy taking an already used slave. Call me again if there's anything else you need."

Anders left again and one of the three Templars stepped between his legs. He poured oil over the elf's entrance and shoved himself inside, grunting at the tightness there, making Fenris scream with the pain of the sudden violation. 

"You all right?" Another asked, stepping up to Fenris' face.

"Fine. He's just real tight from that potion the mage gave him."

"I'll have to try that myself when you've finished." He said, shoving his cock in Fenris' mouth. "Oi! Torvin, how's about you suck him while we take his holes? Make him come while we fuck him good and proper."

"Good idea." Torvin agreed, going to his knees, his touch reacting with Fenris' markings, making him hard and lighting his brands. "Would you look at that? His cock just went hard."

"Perfect." Wheezed the man in his ass. "Get to sucking him then, I want a turn next."

"Right. We all ready?"

"Ready. Let's get to it." 

With no further words spoken between them, Torvin took Fenris in his mouth and began sucking while the other two fucked his mouth and ass in unison. Sounds of grunting and the slap of flesh and wet slurping filled the small space. Fenris came in Torvin's mouth at the same time the other Templar's finished, gasping and trembling under the assault as they grew soft inside his body.

After a moment, they each downed a lyrium potion, their cocks hard once more. They traded positions and did it again, making him hard with their touch and forcing him to release while the other two worked themsleves in his mouth and ass. They continued until all three had used him in each hole while one sucked his cock, then sat on a low bench watching him while they slaked their thirst with cheap whiskey.

"Shame his master is coming to get him."

"Damn shame. Though if he stayed we'd have him used up and useless in a few day's time."

"Suppose you're right." Another agreed. "Up for one more round boys? Our time's almost up. Gotta get back to the Gallows before anyone misses us."

"I'm game." Torvin said, getting to his feet. "I want his ass again."

"Good, cuz I want his cock."

"And I want that pretty mouth."

"Best get to it then."


	7. Chapter 7

The Templars finished their punishment of the elf they'd come to play with, leaving him sagging in his restraints. He woke to the feel of Anders releasing him from his bonds and leading him back to the bed on his knees.

"Fenris. Present." He barked, replacing the tail the Templars had discarded before ordering him onto the bed. He lay on his back as Anders tied him to it and smiled down at him.

"You've had a very busy first day. I think your master will be pleased by your performance. Now as much as I'd like to get you cleaned up before I leave, I'm late for something. The Templars took their time with you, which pleases me greatly. Alas they left no time for such things as cleaning a pet, so you'll just have to sleep messy. We'll get you cleaned up tomorrow, I have a special day planned for you."

Fenris grunted, too tired to respond and Anders slapped him.

"Answer me when I talk to you slave."

"Yes Master."

"And?" Anders prompted.

"Thank you for making good use of me Master. I exist to please Master."

"Now that wasn't so hard. I'll return in a few hours with some food. Don't go anywhere." He added with a laugh and left.

Fenris fought the fatigue in his limbs, desperate to free himself. He heard Anders cursing when he discovered the Templars had broken his collar. With the collar off and the added lyrium in his system, he could feel his skin tingling with power. But his body was too tired and bruised from use to test his theory about that and his eyes drifted closed, unconsciousness claiming him.

\----xxx----

He woke to Anders loosening the restraints at his wrists, forcing him up to eat from his hand once more. 

"I'll have to remember to get you a bowl. Can't have you eating like a man since you really are just a pet now." Anders mused as he watched him eat. "Such a good little wolf."

Fenris finished eating and Anders once more secured him to the bed.

"Rest up Fenris. I was looking forward to fucking your mouth but something's come up." He smirked, running his hand playfully over the elf's cock, making it twitch under his touch. "Danarius should be here to collect you in two days' time and I'm not finished punishing you yet."

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." Fenris croaked. 

Anders doused the lamps and left, confident the elf was sufficiently used and restrained. Fenris lay quiet in the dark, tears coursing down his cheeks at how he'd been used and humiliated at the hands of the mage, a man Hawke called a friend. He sniffed and shook his head. He didn't have time to mourn what he'd lost. He had to get free and kill them all before Danarius came to take possession of him.

\----xxx----

"Hawke." Varric greeted as he entered Hawke's home. "I had Anders followed. My contact is heading to where he went as we speak. He's going to meet us at the edge of town in half an hour with directions."

"About time Varric." Hawke growled. "Let's go."

"You want to bring anyone else?"

Morgan shook his head. "No. If we find Fenris I don't want anyone else knowing where he's been. If we have to I'll make something up but the rest will be for Fenris to decide."

"I get that. Let's get moving then."

\----xxx----

Fenris waited a good half and hour before attempting to phase through his restraints, wanting to be certain Anders wouldn't return.

His markings flared to life and he was free of his bonds in seconds. The first thing he did when he gained his feet was rip the tail from his body and crush it to pieces with a snarl. Using the light from his tattoos he found the wash basin and scrubbed himself raw, removing all trace of the day's activities from his skin. Once dry, he moved to enter the front room when he heard someone approaching. Tensing, he doused his markings and waited. The flicker of a torch lit the floor and after a moment began heading in his direction. With a growl, he sprang from his hiding place, burying his fist in the intruder's chest in a blur of movement. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Come to take your turn with a helpless slave?" He snarled, his hand shoved inside a dwarf's chest. 

Eyes wide with fear, the dwarf gasped for breath. "Nnn... no ser. I'm here investigating a mage for Master Tethras. Please, don't hurt me messere..."

"Master Tethras?" Fenris repeated, releasing his hold on the man's heart. "You mean Varric Tethras?"

"Y...yes messere. He's been watching the apostate. Had me follow him. I was waiting for him to leave so I could see what he was hiding here. I'm to report in as soon as I've had a look 'round."

"Well you've found what he's been hiding. I need to get out of here. How far is Kirkwall?" 

"Not far Serah. We're under the city next to Darktown, though this part isn't used much. Too dangerous."

"Is there anywhere nearby where I can find clothes?"

"There's a sack in the other room with some armour in it. Didn't look like it would fit a human ser."

"Fetch it then."

The dwarf returned with the sack and Fenris smiled to see his clothes and armour staring back at him. He quickly dressed, assuming the mage had kept it so he would have something to wear when he was given back to Danarius.

"I have questions dwarf."

"Of course ser. Anything."

"Why is Varric spying on the mage?"

"He heard about a slave den what closed up and left the same day a mage from Kirkwall came to collect one of their properties."

"I see. And the Champion? Hawke? Where is he?"

"He's with Master Tethras ser. He's not been himself since a friend of his went missing."

"What do you mean he's not himself?"

"He raided the Templars quarters and the Circle. Searched the whole place top to bottom. The guard-captain had to come remove him from the Gallows when he threatened to burn the place down."

"He's been... looking for me?" Fenris breathed, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"If you're his special friend, then yes messere. He has."

"And what of the mage you've been following? Has he been with the Champion helping him search?"

"No messere. He's been sneaking into the Chantry all week and has been seen under the Gallows a few times."

"Of course the abomination lied. I've been a fool."

"Not to rush you ser, but Master Tethras is expecting me. I can take you to him if you like."

"No. That won't be necessary." Fenris growled. 

"But what should I tell him? He's very worried and so is the Champion."

"Tell him I'm fine. Tell them both I'm fine and... not to follow me. I have work to do and I do not want them interfering."

"But ser..." The dwarf protested as Fenris spotted his sword.

"Do as I say dwarf or when my other business is concluded, I will come back and crush your heart."

"Alright messere! Alright!I'll do as you ask."

"Good. Now point me the way to Kirkwall."

"Yes serah, this way."


	8. Chapter 8

"So where is this contact Varric? I thought you said he was your best man for this job."

"He is. Maybe Blondie took longer to leave than expected. Oh wait!" He cried. "There he is now."

"Master Tethras ser." He gasped. "I followed the mage like you asked. He has a room in the abandoned ruins of Darktown. Even escaping apostates won't risk going there, too dangerous."

"And?" Hawke demanded. 

"Follow me messere's. It's easier if I just show you." He said, hurrying off back the way he'd come.

"Wait a damn minute!" Hawke barked, hurrying after the fleeing dwarf.

"No use Hawke." Varric huffed at his side. "He can't hear you."

"What's he rushing off for? You don't think Fenris is...?"

Varric shook his head at the unfinished question. "With Danarius on his way to collect his escaped property? I don't think so. Even Blondie's not that stupid."

A short time later they were standing in the main room of Anders' secret shelter, both Varric and Hawke struck speechless by what they saw. From the variety of implements, restraints and structures, combined with the stale scent of sex lingering in the air, it was clear what the room had already been used for.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hawke croaked. 

"Don't even say the words Hawke."

"You!" Hawke barked at the dwarf who'd led them there. "Where's the one who was kept here? Did Anders take him somewhere? Where is he? Was it an elf?"

"Hawke, I know you're upset but one question at a time." Varric chided softly.

The dwarf turned to Hawke, his eyes filled with sympathy as he spoke. "Yes it was an elf with strange markings, but the mage didn't take him. He'd freed himself by the time I entered and threatened to kill me if I didn't do as he asked."

"Sounds like him." Varric murmured, his voice strained as he tried to lighten the mood.

"What else did he say?" Hawke growled. 

"I told him about you and he said to tell you not to follow him. That he was fine and he had a job to do and didn't want either of you interfering."

"Fine? Fine? How can he say he's fine? Bloody, stubborn, broody, pride riddled elf! Of all the asinine... Maker's balls! How in blazes are we supposed to find him now?" Hawke raged, fear and grief choking his voice.

"I can help with that Champion." Said a quiet female voice from the doorway. 

They all turned to see a dwarf in Legion of the Dead armour watching them with curiosity.

"Segrun?" Varric breathed in shock. "Is that you?"

"The one and only Varric." She smiled, entering the room.

"I thought you were in the Deep Roads. What are you doing here?"

"Heard about a healer apostate who was rumoured to be a former Warden. I came to see if it was our missing Anders. Instead I found a strange glowing elf heading to Kirkwall. But a Warden was here, I can sense the taint."

"And the elf?"

"I followed him to Darktown but lost track of him when he headed off to the Gallows. I came back here to see if I could learn anything more and instead found the three of you."

"Thanks Segrun." Varric said. " You want to help us track the elf?"

She shook her head. "Sorry Varric but I have other business here. Darkspawn to kill, tunnels to collapse. You know the drill."

"I do at that. Hey, you be careful down there and stay away from any glowing red lyrium you see."

Segrun frowned. "You mean you've seen it too?"

"We have and it's dangerous." Hawke answered. 

"By the stone. Guess my mission will have to wait. Have to report this to the Warden-Commander, he'll want to know about this."

"Safe travels Segrun." Varric called. 

"You too Varric and good luck. Hope you find your elf friend."

\----xxx----

Fenris slipped through the shadows of Darktown, using the secret entrance to access the caverns beneath the Gallows. First on his death list were the three Templars who'd used him that day. They would be the first to die and then he would seek the mage. If an opportunity didn't arise to kill Anders now, he would return to Darktown and kill every last cretin who'd abused him. When word of his vengeance reached the mage, Anders would come to him. The mage wouldn't want to risk his escape or his interference in his other plans. 

He slipped through the cavern and made his way up to the Templar barracks. The three who'd assaulted him were new recruits so it was easy enough for him to find his targets. He crushed the hearts of the two he found sleeping and went in search of Torvin. He found him leaning up against a wall, drinking a vial of lyrium in a secluded area of the lower basement. His eyes went wide with fear when he caught sight of Fenris, but only managed a choked gargle before Fenris crushed his heart. The Templar's body crumpled to the floor even as Fenris slipped into the shadows and back to Kirkwall. He headed straight for Anders' clinic, using the underground passage to reach it. He didn't expect the mage to be there, so was not surprised to find the door bolted shut. 

Growling in fury and frustration, he made his way back to the tunnels beneath the city and headed for the slave caverns he'd been held in. It had been a well-stocked cave system and even if the slavers had left, he was certain he would have no trouble finding it again. There, he would search for anything that would put him on Lucius' trail. Once he had that, it would only be a matter of time before he found them and exacted his revenge.

He spent no time thinking of the abuses he'd suffered. All his energy went towards the vengeance he would wreak on the mage. Though nothing would ever be enough for what Anders had done. 

As he stalked the dark corridors of Darktown, intent on his vengeance, his thoughts drifted to Hawke and his heart squeezed with pain. He should have known Anders had been lying. The mage had never been close to Hawke and Hawke had not forgotten Fenris. Had in fact been looking for him the very moment he'd gone missing. 

Though the dwarf who'd found him had tried to explain how worried his friends were, he was not in a good state to see them. He wasn't certain he ever would be again and for that alone, Anders would pay. If what the mage had done to him had made it impossible for him to ever lay eyes on Hawke again or feel his touch or see affection for him reflected in the rogue's eyes, no amount of suffering would ever be enough to make up for that loss.


	9. Chapter 9

"You sure you want to be sneaking into the Templar's quarters Hawke? You're already walking a dangerous path with Meredith, especially after you searched the place last week."

"I have to Varric."

"I know you do." The dwarf sighed, following as Hawke crept up the stairs to the Templar barracks. They heard a commotion ahead of them and pressed back into the shadows. 

"Call the Knight-Captain immediately! We've got two dead recruits in here! Looks like blood magic. Spread out and search Templar hall and the quarters. Then get a squad down to the Gallows. We have to find the maleficar responsible immediately!"

"Shit." Varric muttered. 

"Venhedis." Hawke echoed.

"What's going on in here?" They heard Cullen demand. 

"Recruits ser. Found em dead in their beds. No visible injuries but they've a lot of blood on their chests."

"Maker have mercy." Cullen sighed. "Alright. Spread out and find the intruder."

"Fenris." Morgan whispered, following Varric back the way they'd come.

Once they were back in the tunnels, Morgan paused to lean against a wall, his mind reeling. 

"You really think Broody did that?" Varric asked.

"Segrun said she lost him when he headed to the Gallows. And you heard that Templar Varric, no visible wounds but he's dead."

"Shit. If Broody killed them, then they probably..."

Morgan nodded, his throat tight with anguish. "It means they hurt him Varric. We have to find him."

"We will Hawke. We will. Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know Varric, but he likely went after anyone who was involved. Anders? The slavers?"

"Well, he came to Kirkwall first so maybe Anders?"

Morgan nodded. "And if he couldn't find Anders he would've gone after... his next target. He... he would've needed an outlet... a target for... it's probably what brought him here." He said, stumbling over the words he tried to voice. 

"So where might he have gone from here?"

"Back to the clinic maybe?"

"And if Anders wasn't there?"

"I don't know Varric. I just... I can't believe this has happened. How did I not see what Anders has become? What he's capable of?"

"Hawke don't do that. Not everything is up to you to fix or make better. None of us knew about Anders. Aside from the three of us, none of our other friends would ever suspect him capable of this. We'll find him Hawke and if Fenris doesn't find him first, we'll make Anders pay for what he's done."

\----xxx----

Fenris took his time stalking the shadows of Darktown. He was killing like a spectre of death as he went, snuffing the life out of every vile inhabitant who'd used him that morning. 

Though part of him wanted each one to see their impending death as they realized who took their life, it was enough that they no longer breathed. Only a few saw him and attempted to flee, but even as weak as he was from his time in captivity, he was still so much stronger than any of them. They died with fear in their eyes, gurgling screams on their lips as he ripped their still beating hearts from their chests.

By the time he reached the tunnel he'd travelled with Anders that morning, he had found and killed every one of his abusers. As he continued walking, he had little to keep his mind occupied and doubts began to plague him. He didn't want to think, didn't want to have Hawke's face and voice intruding on his mind, but the more he tried to ignore it, the more insistent his thoughts became.

He reached a fork in the path and took the left one before he couldn't take it any longer and settled his back against the wall of a recessed alcove, sinking to his knees. Tears flowed down his cheeks and his breath became choking sobs as all he'd endured crashed over him. He'd been a fool to think he was free. All these years and it only took little more than a week of forced subservience to make him act like a slave again. Even as his mind raged against what was happening, his slave conditioning took over, choosing self-preservation over resistance. He had thought he was beyond all that. Believed after all these years of freedom he would never again give another power over him. 

He'd been so horribly complacent, allowing the mage to blindside him, trick him into letting his guard down, even when he knew better. Being around Hawke he'd seen that mages weren't the only ones to abuse power. Anyone was capable, but Anders wasn't just a mage. He was an abomination, a walking example of every vile thing he'd seen or had done to him in Tevinter. 

Yet he'd still been blinded by the mage's clinic. How Anders cared little for his own comfort while giving freely of his services as a healer, without question, without payment. And he hated blood mages almost as much as Fenris did. But it wasn't just his own failings which caused his tears, or the abuses he'd suffered, but that Anders had betrayed Hawke. A man who had only ever helped the mage, protected him and called him a friend. He had never trusted Anders himself, but never had he expected the abomination to betray Hawke. 

Hawke, he snorted. When Hawke learned of what had happened, what would he do? The man was so compassionate and caring, learning of Anders' betrayal would surely destroy him. Wouldn't it? And what would he think of Fenris now? Would he pity him? Look at him in disgust? Disappointment? It was only a matter of time until Hawke knew everything he'd suffered, for if he knew only one thing about the man it was that Hawke would not stop until he knew it all.

Hawke. His heart cried out for the dashing rogue, the man he'd left, the man he'd walked away from. He could have been with Hawke, could have been at his side all these years if not for his fear. He knew Hawke cared for him and maybe if he hadn't left, he might never have been in Anders' clinic alone. Might never had given the abomination a reason to betray him. How could he ever look at Hawke again? It would kill him to see pity or guilt or any kind of remorse. Nothing that had happened was Hawke's fault, it was his. The tears and sobs had tapered to dry hiccups and he got back to his feet, swiping an angry hand over his cheeks. 

He didn't have time for this. He didn't tolerate pity from others and he wasn't about to wallow in it himself. Pity was for fools as much as hope was. Besides, he had to get moving if he wanted to pick up the slaver's trail.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where the bloody nug-lickers ass is that lying, worthless shit mage?" Hawke shouted, kicking the locked door of the clinic in frustration.  
  
"Doesn't look like he's been here at all today." Varric mused.  
  
"I can see that Varric!" Hawke shouted more, kicking the door once again.  
  
"Hawke come on, we already considered this. You don't believe Broody would go topside to find Anders do you?"  
  
Hawke let out the frustrated breath he'd been holding, forcing himself to breathe slowly. "No. He wouldn't want to be seen... not after... No he would stay in Darktown and if Anders didn't show he'd go after the slavers who... who held him captive."  
  
"So are we going after him or Blondie?"  
  
Hawke sighed, fighting back the tears which threatened to fall. "I don't know Varric. Your contact said he didn't want us interfering, but..."  
  
"But the elf is stubborn and not thinking clearly."  
  
"Yes. Given how he usually acts around slavers he probably thinks he's enough of a killing force to take on an entire den by himself."  
  
"True." Varric agreed. "But?"  
  
"But I also don't like the idea of Anders walking around free. Who knows what else he's been hiding from us? What if he finds Fenris first? What if he catches him again?"  
  
"We could tell the others."  
  
"Tell them what Varric? That Anders gave Fenris to slavers and then took possession of him? Became his master? They'd never believe it and if they did, they wouldn't be able to subdue him for long and I doubt they'd be able to take it seriously enough to be ablt to kill him without proof."  
  
"So what do you want to do? Split up?"  
  
"I don't know Varric, I... I just don't know." Hawke sighed, passing a tired hand over his face. "Give me a minute to think."  
  
Varric nodded and followed Hawke away from the clinic and into a shadowed alcove where they could keep a lookout and not be seen.  
  
"As much as I think it's a bad idea, I think we do need to split up." Hawke finally said, breaking the silence. "I'm going after Fenris. I think he's gone after the slavers. I want you to go back to the Hanged Man and keep watch for Anders. If you think Isabella will believe you about him, tell her."  
  
"What about Merrill and Aveline?"  
  
"Just make sure Merrill is watched. Put some people on her to make sure Anders can't get to her. I don't think he'll go after her, but I'd rather not underestimate him again and be wrong."  
  
"You got it Hawke. And Aveline?"  
  
"Unless she comes looking for me, leave her out of this for now. If Anders finds out she's looking for him, we might never catch him. Better he think we're in the dark as long as we can."  
  
"Okay, I'll take care of it." Varric said as Hawke turned to go. "And Hawke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"You too Varric. You too."  
  
\----xxx----  
  
Fenris made good time after his brief break down. After another hour of walking, he reached the door he and Anders had left just that morning. It seemed surreal to be standing on this side of the door, armed and armoured when only a few hours before he'd been naked and collared like a dog on the other side of the door.  
  
Drawing his sword, he shook himself, shoving away the tendril of fear he felt as it threatened to cloud his mind. He scowled as he put a hand to the door and shoved, cursing under his breath. There was nothing to fear. The dwarf had said his torturers were gone, had cleared out that morning. He was here to search not fight, but his body remained tense as he stepped into the room where Anders had taken possession of his leash.  
  
As he paused on the threshold, he waited, breathing slow to calm his racing heart. The only sound was that of his own breathing which steadily grew calmer when he heard no other sound in the empty space.  
  
When he felt more in control of himself, he left the room and began searching to ensure the place was truly abandoned. He scowled when he entered a room he recognized, feeling his anger burn hot even as his heart thudded in remembered fear and shame. When he stepped into the room with the table it was all he could do to stop himself from smashing it to bits with his sword. Instead, he phased through it in different places, destroying the shackles and pully system before moving on. He did the same to both the stocks he discovered, though by the time he finished they were little more than kindling.  
  
Satisfied the place was truly abandoned, he returned to the first room he'd entered to look for clues. He then searched the room Lucius had claimed as his own and was relieved to find several discarded papers there. A string of Tevene curses flew from his lips as he struggled to read the words.  
  
Venhedis! He had come far in his reading, but the words on the page swam before his eyes as he tried to make sense of them. But his mind was so filled with rage it was several moments before he could even recognize any of the letters. With a frustrated sigh he sank to the bed, willing his mind to calm enough for him to focus on what he was reading.  
  
Reading. He snorted. If not for Hawke's kindness, he would not have gotten this far. He owed Hawke so much for helping him become a free man. Yet he'd abandoned him as soon as it got too hard to deal with. A tear rolled down his cheek. How could he have been so selfish? Why did Hawke still care for him after what he'd done?  
  
He shook himself, drying his eyes as he focused his attention back to the papers in his hand. Most of it were things he already knew. Confirmation of Anders' arrangement with Danarius, giving the mage permission to punish Fenris and the expected date of Danarius' arrival in Kirkwall. The last paper had him startle when he recognized his sister's name on the page.  
  
Varania? Coming here to meet him? Was this how he'd been found? His own sister? But if she was to have been bait why was she still coming to meet him? Perhaps Danarius hadn't thought to gain an ally in Anders and had set up the meeting in case Anders failed. Whatever the reason she would be at the Hanged Man in two days. He didn't know if he wanted to meet her, or even know anything about his past. From what he'd just read she was no one he wanted to know, for it was clear she hadn't thought twice about betraying him.  
  
Snarling at the cruelty of those who cared only for gaining more power, he almost crushed the papers he held in a fit of anger but then thought better of it. This was proof of Anders' betrayal, proof the mage had captured him and traded his freedom for power. It was the evidence he needed if no one believed him about what Anders had done. At the least, it was justification for the people he had yet to kill and those whose lives he'd already taken.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hawke hurried away from Anders' clinic, back down the passageway he and Varric had used to reach Kirkwall. It was his best course of action since it led him past Anders' secret room and the path which would take him outside the city and probably also led directly the slaver den where Fenris had been held.   
  
Varric had already given him a map of the cave's location and using his instincts, he could see which path would lead him there. He paused when he came to a large area he hadn't seen before. It was a lot like the parts of Darktown he'd just left, but it looked a lot more unsafe and abandoned. At least it seemed abandoned until he tripped over a body and landed hard on his arms, smacking his forehead on the dirt floor.   
  
Cursing, he stood up to brush the dirt from his clothes and turned to look at the dead man. His breath hitched as he realized the man hadn't been dead long, perhaps less than an hour. He touched a hand to the man's skin finding it cool but not cold. His eyes roved over the body and though there was blood on the man's chest, he could see no injury. He cursed again, recognizing Fenris' work and almost sobbed aloud. Maker, how many people had Anders given him to? He shook himself as his mind recoiled from the question. He really did not want to know the answer to that.   
  
Shaking himself, he continued walking, keeping his eyes glued to the ground to keep from tripping over anything else. He passed several more dead bodies and refused to keep track, but the image of them were seared in his memory and he knew that later, he would remember them all. His heart filled with rage and grief over what had happened to the elf he'd fallen in love with, he quickened his pace, anxious to catch Fenris before he got too far ahead of him.  
  
\----xxx----  
  
Sitting on the bed in the abandoned slave den, he started to tremble. At first he though it was a reaction to the memories the place stirred in him and he got to his feet with a snarl. A wave of dizziness washed over him, his vision narrowing and he realized it wasn't trauma which affected him, but lack of food and water. He cursed again and went in search of anything the slavers might have left behind, gripped with fear that he'd pass out from exhaustion and be captured again.   
  
He couldn't believe his luck when he found a basket of apples, a hunk of stale bread and a bit of cheese in the kitchen. After searching some more, he found a bucket of water and slaked his thirst before settling at the table to eat his bounty.   
  
After devouring the bread, cheese and two apples, his heart had stopped racing and the dull thud in his head had retreated, his thoughts clearer. He sighed in contentment but could feel the food numbing his thoughts and relaxing his tense muscles. He had to get moving, but he was so tired. It had been foolish to come this far alone, especially given how undernourished and out of shape he was since being captured. He wasn't back to full health and yet still he'd charged off in a white haze of fury without thinking. He held his head in his hands, weighing his options.  
  
He supposed he could go back to Kirkwall and watch the clinic for Anders to return, but he didn't think he could walk that far now. Or he could continue with his original plan and go after Lucius and his slavers, though he wouldn't get far before he would be forced to sleep.   
  
Kaffas! He didn't relish the idea of sleeping outside and it hadn't occurred to him to bring provisions. Stopping for food and water would slow him down but if he didn't eat, he may as well just surrender to Anders now since he would be incapable of doing much else. He banged his head on the table for being so reckless when the creak of a door reached him and he froze. He got up from the chair and crossed to the doorway, straining to hear more. The shuffle of feet and soft, muttered curses reached him, making him frown.  
  
Perhaps someone had stumbled on this place by accident, but he felt certain that was unlikely given how hidden the cave was. Whoever was here had either known how to find it or had followed him here. He was so focused on listening to the noises he'd heard he didn't notice the man behind him until it was too late.   
  
\----xxx----  
  
Morgan cursed a steady stream as he explored each room of the slave den, recognizing Fenris' handiwork in the one where the largest structure remained relatively intact. The other rooms held only broken bits of wood from whatever remained of Fenris' rage. The only thing that calmed him was the evidence Fenris had been here, making him glad he'd chosen to come.  
  
He found a stray paper on the floor of the only room containing a large bed, scowling in disgust at the restraints embedded in the frame. He read the paper and had the same reaction as Fenris but stayed his hand at destroying it. He left the room, shaken and repulsed by what it had been used for and entered what had clearly been a kitchen.   
  
A thrill of hope rushed through him when he discovered the remains of a hastily eaten meal. The cores of two apples lay forgotten on the table, their fleshy interior still white and showing no signs of browning. Fenris had been here recently, which meant he was closer than he'd thought. The elf's destruction in some of the rooms and the time he'd taken to eat had likely been what allowed him to catch up.   
  
But where had he gone? He was almost certain he had missed the elf by minutes, but he hadn't passed him coming in and hadn't heard him moving around. Which meant there was another way out of here. Moving quickly, he finished his search of the place, finding a hidden door leading to the surface twenty minutes later. He cursed at the delay, hurrying on as he rushed to catch up with Fenris before he lost his trail.

  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

Fenris woke with a pounding in his head, confused by what had happened. He groaned, trying to ease the ache in his shoulders, tensing when he realized he couldn't move or see. Despair and fear descended on him and the fog in his mind disappeared. Recognizing the burn of a rope around his wrists and ankles, the sound of a cart going over rough terrain reached him as he was jostled by a bump in the road. From the sound of it, they were moving fast and he frowned. Memory returned and he remembered eating and hearing someone enter, then nothing.

Kaffas! He'd been so distracted by whoever he'd heard he hadn't realized there had been someone behind him as well. It was possible the person he'd heard had been a distraction, but he didn't think so. The speed they travelled at could only mean his abductors feared being followed, which meant whoever had followed him from Darktown had been someone else.

The cart came to a sudden halt and he was thrown forward, cracking his head against the side. He heard someone approach and then he was being dragged out of the cart by his ankles and dropped to the ground. Large, rough hands picked him up and he was thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The man who held him grunted, adjusting his weight and began walking. A short time later the smell in the air changed and he tensed, recognizing the cold damp of another cave. 

The man walked for several more minutes before dumping him to the dirt floor with a grunt. A collar was fastened around his neck and he cursed his earlier confusion for not realizing he'd had access to his markings when he'd first woken. The collar was then fixed to something nearby and the rope binding his ankles was removed. Then his clothes were stripped away and cold shackles replaced the rope. The same thing was repeated on his wrists until he was completely naked and chained by wrist, neck and ankle. His captor said nothing as he worked and when he'd finished restraining him, his footsteps receded and he was left alone. He shivered, cursing his carelessness and his tears soaked his skin beneath the blindfold. 

He heard the man return and was forced to his hands and knees as a hard flat surface was shoved under his chest, keeping him upright. The man then secured his wrists and ankles to the floor, spreading his legs wide and leaving him no way to adjust his position. Shuffling sounds and then a cold, hard object was shoved inside him drawing a scream from his throat as the man pushed it in as far as it would go. He gasped for breath, his heart thudding in fear and a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his skin from the strain. 

He had no time to recover when a thick palm closed over his cock and began stroking him roughly. He grew hard at the cold violation, the object in his ass rubbing against the sensitive spot inside him. Grunting in what he took to be approval, his captor let go and then a strip of rough cloth was being tied around his swollen member making him fight his bonds. 

The man left again and Fenris took great heaving breaths trying to calm his racing heart and keep from panicking. This was worse than what had happened before. Not because it was different but because the man had said nothing and his silence had allowed fear to cloud his thoughts. With Lucius he'd at least had some idea of what was to happen to him, but here all he had was fear and dread for whatever new torture his captor chose to inflict. Which was so much worse than words and taunting. 

He heard the man approach again and his entire body went rigid. His trembling jostled the plug inside him, making him wince and gasp at the pain and humiliation of it. Then his captor hauled his head up, a painful grip in his hair as he forced him to open his mouth. A minute later and his jaw was held open by the metal ring he'd had used on him before. He whimpered as the grip in his hair let go and his head fell forward, a string of drool streaming from his mouth. 

He was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably now, his fear blocking out all thought other than what would come next. The man left him alone again and he couldn't stop his limbs from shaking, the restraints chafing his wrists and ankles as his movements pulled at his bonds. 

His captor returned and he felt panic rise in him, whimpering in fear at whatever was coming. A booted toe pushed at his erection and he screamed at the unexpected pain. The boot continued, pushing up into his balls until he was a sobbing, screaming mess. He began to cry for it to stop, unable to beg with his mouth held open. The boot pressed harder, making him see stars and he began choking on the pain, afraid he would pass out. 

The boot relented and he gasped for breath, tears coursing freely down his cheeks, his body shuddering in relief. A moment later, the blindfold was removed and after letting his eyes adjust he realized he hadn't been alone at all. There were five other men in the room, quietly watching his debasement while the one who'd brought him had done the work of restraining him. 

At some signal he didn't see, one of the men got up and knelt at his face. He freed his bulging cock and taking hold of Fenris' head began to fuck his throat. Unable to move or close his lips to the intrusion, his chin and neck were soon drenched in his own spit. He gagged when his assailant came, the clamp in his mouth making it impossible not to swallow.

When the man finished, another took his place until all five of them had fucked his mouth with their cocks and filled his belly with their seed. Tears mixed with the men's fluids on his chin, his own drool keeping him soaked and humiliated. After they had all taken a turn, the first to fuck his mouth came back and began to fuck his hole with the toy. Unable to move and his cock still throbbing in pain, the toy plundered him relentlessly until he was shaking with the strain of it.

The plug was removed and cold hands untied the strip of cloth from his swollen cock, making him cry out at the sudden return of circulation. A moment later and the man who'd been violating him with the toy shoved his swollen member inside him and started fucking him in earnest. His cock twitched in response to the abuse, as the way he was restrained left it impossible for the man's cock to miss the sensitive spot inside. 

He came with a scream, hot jets of his own fluid splashing his legs while the man behind him filled his ass with seed. He pulled out, letting it mix with the elf's and making him whimper at how used he felt. After that, the rest of them each worked his cock to hardness before fucking his hole and filling him with their sticky fluid.

When they were finished, they got to their feet as one and left the room. His vision swam and blackness crept at the edges of his vision. Drool spilled from his aching jaw while the seed of five men dripped out of his abused hole, running down his bare thighs and leaving sticky trails where it dried on his skin. He waited, his heart pounding in fear as to what would come next, but the strain in his body had been too much and he passed out.

He woke again when the first man who hadn't yet used him removed the clamp in his mouth. Then the support under his belly was taken away and he collapsed to the ground to lie in a puddle of his own mess. His shackles were released from the floor and the man tugged on his collar, forcing him to his hands and knees as the collar tightened, threatening to cut off his air. He fought the tremor in his limbs as he scrambled to crawl after his captor. 

He was led to a room where half the floor was nothing but cold stone and he was forced to the ground by a booted foot to his neck. Then a bucket of water was tossed over him, followed by a cloth and a second bucket was placed at his side. No words were spoken, so he used the cloth to clean himself off, the chains at his wrists clanking as he moved. 

When he was clean and dry, a harsh tug on his collar had him crawling after his jailer and led to another room, this one smaller than the last. He was shoved inside a low ceiling, barred cell where his collar was fastened to a metal hook on the floor.

He was given a tatty blanket which was secured to his collar, a bowl of water and a bowl of food. His wrists were then bound together and attached to another iron ring on the floor before he was locked in. The slam of the door echoing through the room was loud as the man left him alone. 

He eyed the two bowls before him and felt a stab of despair. With his arms restrained, the only way he could eat or drink was to do so like an animal. Which, without being told was exactly what he was now. Tears flowed down his cheeks anew, but the cramp in his belly and the rawness in his throat left him no choice. 

Swallowing a sob, he bent forward, lapping at the water carefully, fearful of overbalancing and spilling it. Cool water eased the pain in his throat as he drank, but stopped after only a few slurps. Given what he'd just endured, he knew he risked throwing it up if he kept going, once his mind caught up to his body over what had just happened. 

Backing away from the water and careful not to bump it in the small space, he turned his attention to the food and repeated the same process. As soon as the ache receded from his cramped stomach he stopped eating and backed as far away from the bowls as his chains would allow. 

Exhausted and suffering from shock, he eased onto his side and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

*Short chapter, but help is coming.  
\-----------------------------

 

It took Hawke less than ten minutes to reach the end of the tunnel and step outside into the light of the late afternoon sun. He scanned the area with his eyes and moved to the nearest path searching for a sign of which direction Fenris had taken.

He saw no evidence of the elf's bare feet, so was surprised to see the telltale marks of a small horse-drawn cart. He frowned and knelt down to inspect the tracks further and his blood ran cold. 

The tracks from a pair of booted feet, weighed down by something heavy was clearly made out. Most of the tracks showing were where the back of the cart had faced. Those same tracks then led to the front of the cart where they showed lighter as though the weight of the wearer had changed. The tracks told him everything he feared might happen. Someone had been carried to the waiting cart, likely unconscious, and then had left in a hurry. 

Keeping his eyes on the path before him, he started jogging. He knew Fenris had been in the cave he'd just left and knew also that he was once again in trouble. He was no match for a horse-drawn cart, but he'd be damned if he let Fenris slip away from him. His only hope was that they hadn't gotten far and that the man driving the cart would need to rest the horse rather than keep going till it collapsed.

Over an hour later, his pace had slowed, his hope at catching the cart dwindling. His heart refused to give up though and he kept going, putting one foot in front of the other, still intent on closing the distance between himself and his target. He crested a small hill, pausing to scan the road ahead but saw no movement. 

Then his gaze caught on something that didn't match the surrounding landscape and felt hope surge through him. He started walking before remembering how visible he was and left the road in favour of the trees lining one side of the path.

His pace increased as the unmistakable outline of a cart came into view and he immediately altered his movement to stealth toward it, scanning the area for any sign of a trap or lookout. Despite the cart being visible, it still took him another hour to make his way down the hill. As he got closer, he could see the cart was empty and no horse grazed nearby. 

Cursing, he reached the cart, searching the ground for tracks. Hoof-prints led off further down the road, but the ground by the cart had been trampled and he focused instead on those, pleading to the Maker that the tracks didn't lead to another carriage. He let go a sigh of relief when he followed them up the hill, clearly leading toward a rocky out-cropping in the distance. 

He moved back into stealth just to be safe, but his instincts told him no one was watching. He reached the rocky out-cropping and searched for any sign of where his target had gone. Being well hidden, it took him another hour before he found the entrance to a cave. He crouched inside the opening, straining to hear anything and saw with relief the sign of the same tracks he'd seen on the road earlier. Moving quietly, he entered the cave, alert for any traps as he moved deeper inside.


	14. Chapter 14

He hadn't slept long when the man returned, unchained him from the floor and tugged on his leash to follow. Weakened by his previous ordeal, he crawled as well as he could and was led to a different room which held an upright set of stocks. Tears flowed from his eyes on seeing it as he was bent at the waist and restrained by his neck and wrists, the chains removed. His ankles remained shackled, his legs spread and fastened to hooks on the floor. Then he was fitted with a blindfold and left alone.  
  
Minutes passed and then rough but gentle hands were caressing and fondling every inch of his exposed flesh. With the blindfold in place, it was impossible to tell how many hands were on him, his body trembling with need at the gentle touch, a direct contrast from his violent use earlier.  
  
He shuddered as a hot, wet mouth began to suck on his cock, drawing a moan from his throat as the welcome coolness of a healing potion was administered to his abused entrance. Gentle fingers coaxed his mouth open and another potion was poured into his mouth. All the while, the hands continued to caress and the mouth sucked gently at his cock. He came a short time later, trembling with his release, his mind and body lulled by the touch of hands on his skin.  
  
After he came, the hands were removed and he was left to recover for several minutes. When the hands returned, they began to massage and knead his tense muscles, coaxing his body to relax as another hot mouth sucked his cock. While the hands massaged and the mouth sucked, an oiled finger was inserted into his entrance. It worked at stretching him as another finger and another joined the first, opening him up.  
  
The hands and mouth continued as a cock entered him and began slowly thrusting inside, drawing a sigh of pleasure from his lips. Blindfolded, his world was reduced to sensation and the touch of the hands to his skin and the mouth on his cock. The thrusting sped up and the sucking intensified until he was coming in the mouth beneath him, his body jerking with his release, while his ass filled with another man's seed.  
  
The hands, mouth and cock retreated and he was left in the room alone, still restrained and drifting in a haze of pleasure. His thoughts dulled by the release and gentleness he'd received, several minutes passing before he became aware of a new sound reaching him.  
  
Straining to listen, he thought he heard a gasp abruptly cut off, followed by the distinct thump of something heavy hitting the floor. Then he heard nothing and after several more minutes was convinced he'd imagined it. But the distraction from his fogged thoughts brought awareness back. The tension in his limbs returned, the massage he'd received fading as his cramped position began to hurt.  
  
More time passed and he began to tremble, wondering if he was to be left in the stocks indefinitely. He felt cold, the fog of pleasure lifting at the same time he remembered how exposed he was and that he was not here willingly. Shame filled him and he struggled in his bonds, anger searing his mind while he fought back tears over how easily he'd been lulled into compliance.  
  
\----xxx----  
  
The first room Morgan came upon was empty, save for the round iron links on the floor. He bent to inspect them and noted the fresh stains which marked the space between them. Bile rose in his throat and he clamped down on the white hot rage which rose within, his vision narrowing to a cold determination.  
  
He backed from the room, shifting his thoughts to his goal as he switched off his emotions and into the cold detachment of a skilled and deadly assassin. The next branching path led him to a small room, half of it cold stone where he noted the discarded bucket and towel.  
  
He moved deeper into the tunnel and almost gasped aloud when he found the cramped cage where a bowl of food and water still sat. Both were half empty and a small thread of hope coursed through him. It was still fresh, which meant whoever had been kept here hadn't been gone long.  
  
It was as he was leaving the room when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Melting into the shadows, he waited. A large burly figure came into view and he shoved a blade into the man's heart as he came within reach. He fell like a boulder, his mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes wide as the light within them winked out. Sheathing his blades, he dragged the body into the room he'd just left and followed the path the man had come from.  
  
He caught three more the same way, all of them dead before they hit the floor. Continuing on he heard voices and crept forward, straining to hear.  
  
"When's the Magister expected?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Don't see what all the fuss is about. It's only a dirty knife-ear. Not very tame either. Seems a lot of expense for just one slave."  
  
"He might be a knife-ear, but the tattoos are invaluable. The elf's the only one to survive the ritual. The Magister has tried it on fifty other slaves. They all died screaming."  
  
"I don't get it. They're just tattoos."  
  
"Are you that daft? They're made of pure lyrium idiot."  
  
"Oh. Wouldn't that hurt?"  
  
"Course it would hurt! Bloody Templars get addicted to the stuff and they only drink it. But the elf isn't affected and until the Magister can figure out why, he's worth more than a thousand slaves."  
  
"Still don't see why he's being turned into a pleasure slave. Surely he's more valuable as a bodyguard."  
  
"He was a bodyguard. That's what gave him the power to escape. His Master wants him cowed and pliant now. It's his punishment for leaving. Won't even be allowed clothes when he goes back and he'll be put on display for use by anyone every day until the Magister figures out how he's survived the lyrium."  
  
"Huh. I guess that makes sense. Glad I'm not him."  
  
"You and me both. Come on, time for more lessons. Can't wait to fill his hole again, getting hard just thinking about it."  
  
A laugh followed. "He sure didn't like his first lesson did he?"  
  
"Nope. And he ain't gonna enjoy the next one either."  
  
The sounds of the two men moved away from Morgan's position and he crossed the room on silent feet. Moving swiftly, he followed and was pleased to see the men split up. One continuing down the path while the other stopped to collect something from a crate. He slipped up behind him, sliced his achilles tendon and clamped a hand over the man's mouth as he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"How many of you are there?" He hissed coldly, the sharp tip of his blade pressed to the man's throat.  
  
Wide-eyed with fear, the man mumbled something beneath his hand.  
  
"Try to scream and you'll be dead before you draw another breath." He threatened.  
  
The man nodded and Morgan removed his hand, his grip on the blade tightening.  
  
"There's six of us." The man choked.  
  
"Six? You sure about that? Why so few of you? All the slavers I've encountered have groups over a dozen or more."  
  
"We didn't have time to call the others back. We got word a slave had escaped. Caught the filthy bugger eating in one of the dens. Stupid knife-ear."  
  
Morgan frowned. Either the man was simple-minded and didn't realize how close to death he was, or he was stupid and thought Morgan wouldn't kill him over the abuse of a single slave.  
  
"I see. Thanks for that." He said, getting to his feet.  
  
"You'll let me go right? I told you what you asked. Besides it's only a knife-ear."  
  
"And how many others have you tortured and abused for coin?" He asked, raising his blade. "Though death is too kind an out for someone like you, I don't have time for anything else."  
  
With a quick downward stroke, he buried his blade in the man's abdomen, ensuring the slaver's painful death as he slowly bled out. He then crushed his vocal chords so he couldn't scream and continued down the path.  
  
Counting out those he'd already killed, it pleased him to know there was only one slaver remaining and quickened his pace. The sound of grunting and the slap of flesh on flesh reached him and his blood ran cold. He rounded a bend in the path to see his last target, his cock buried in Fenris' backside as he fucked him.  
  
His heart stopped, tears in his eyes as he took note of the restraints holding Fenris in place and the blindfold he wore. He couldn't move or struggle and fighting back was out of the question. He was helpless to stop the violation of his body and Morgan could hear a quiet whimper coming from his friend's lips. Trembling with rage, he crept up behind Fenris' assailant, his blade shoving through the man's back at the same time he pulled him off the elf.  
  
Fenris' breath hitched in his throat and he began trembling at the sudden removal of the man's cock from his ass. Stilling his heart, Morgan searched the room and spotted a pile of blankets on the floor. He draped the largest one over Fenris' naked form and bent to remove the shackles at his ankles.  
  
Next he removed the chains on his wrists and helped the elf out of the wooden restraint which held him immobile. Once he was free, he tried to remove the collar and cursed when he noticed the lock. It was far too small for him to pick so he would have to search for a key.  
  
Pulling the blanket tight around Fenris' shoulders, he picked him up as gently as he could and made his way back to the surface. He left the blindfold in place, uncertain how Fenris would react to knowing the identity of whoever had just been witness to his violation. As he walked, he stopped only long enough to search the slavers for the key to Fenris' collar.  
  
He'd almost given up on finding it when he reached the first man he'd killed, finding the key in the man's coat pocket. When he reached the final room where he'd first entered, he spotted a sack he hadn't noticed before. Upon inspecting it, he was relieved to see Fenris' clothes and armour inside, along with several potions which didn't seem to be for drinking. Grabbing it, he headed out of the cave and into the light of the setting sun.  
  
Moving swiftly, he took a path into a thick stand of trees far from the cave and the road to make a camp. He found a clearing near a small stream and settled Fenris to the ground as gently as possible. He then cleared a spot for a fire and dug through his pack for a bedroll.  
  
He laid out the bedroll and settled Fenris upon it, throwing another blanket over the elf's shoulders while he got a fire started. He was putting off removing both the collar and the blindfold. He didn't know how Fenris would react to seeing him.  
  
The elf had been in a cold, blind fury when he'd gone to Kirkwall and then again at the slave den. But something else had been done to him today and he'd been compliant in his arms as he'd carried him from the cave. He had acted as though he trusted whoever held him and then he'd fallen asleep, not waking even when Morgan had set him on the ground. It was unnerving given how prickly and tense he knew Fenris to be. In truth, he was terrified the elf he loved with every fibre of his being was no longer here.

  
  


 


	15. Chapter 15

His tears had stopped after he heard no more sounds and sagged in his bonds. He was so very tired. With the lack of food, intermittent sleep and the near constant abuse of his body, he was surprised he was still conscious.  
  
He was drifting in his mind, shying away from any thought of rescue or respite when he heard someone approach. A hand stroked his backside and the tender skin of his inner thighs, lulling him into a false sense of gentle intimacy. The hands continued to caress him before moving on to fondle his cock and massage his tender hole.   
  
He moaned, trembling at the touch as an oiled finger breached his entrance and began stroking the sensitive spot inside him. He writhed under the touch, his cock going hard as a second and third finger entered him. When he started panting, trying in vain to thrust his hips, the fingers were replaced by a hard, thick cock. Long, slow strokes teased him as his cock throbbed between his legs, aching for release. The man inside him then began to fuck him relentlessly, the sound of slapping skin filling the room. He came while the man was still chasing his own release, his cock spurting seed all over the floor while his body continued to be assaulted by the man's swollen member.  
  
He was drifting in the after-effects of orgasm when he thought he heard someone approaching. A grunt and a surprised gasp followed and the cock left him. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor followed and a blanket was thrown over his back and someone was releasing the restraints at his ankles. His heart thumped in fear, not understanding what was happening when the same hands released his wrists and neck. He heard a muffled curse as whoever had him inspected the collar and then he was being picked up, bundled in the blanket.   
  
The man who held him said nothing and Fenris was too tired and afraid to speak. For all he knew, this was a raid by another slave den and he was being rescued only to be sold again. The man paused in his walking several times and cursed every time he didn't find what he was looking for. The last time the man paused, he heard a grunt and the sound of clinking metal.

When the man carrying him stepped outside and the smell of the sea reached him, Fenris began to doubt his rescuer was another slaver. For one thing, the stranger had covered his nakedness with a soft blanket and hadn't tossed him over his shoulder like so much dead weight. He didn't want to hope, but he couldn't deny how careful and gentle the stranger was treating him. He'd expected to be placed in the back of another cart, but the scent of trees filled his nostrils and he sighed in the warm embrace of the man. He was so very tired, his nerves stretched far beyond normal limits that as he was carried, he became lulled by the steady gait and tucked his head under the man's chin and fell asleep.   
  
When he woke, he was on his side and could smell and feel the heat of a campfire. His mind still groggy, he felt a moment of panic when he realized he still wore the blindfold and collar. Yet his wrists and ankles were free and the dull ache in his backside was gone, his throat no longer raw from use. He sat up fast, unsure how much freedom he really had and someone inhaled sharply at his movement. He tried to speak, finding his mouth too dry and only managed a croak. A tin cup was placed in his hand and guided to his lips. Still unsure, he sniffed but detected nothing and the tension left him when he realized it was only water.   
  
Gulping down the cool liquid, he breathed a satisfied sigh and lowered the cup, letting the stranger take it from him. He was still unsure of his rescuer's identity but a small part of him believed it was someone who knew him. Someone who cared for him and if that was true, then the collar and blindfold remaining in place made more sense. His heart wanted his rescuer to be Hawke even as his mind feared it, not wanting him to have been the one to witness what had been done to him. But the part of him who only wanted this nightmare to be over, who wanted to be comforted and held was stronger. He shifted on the bedroll, drawing the edges of the blanket under his chin, debating what he wanted to say. But nothing would come to him and everything that did seemed inadequate or wrong, so instead he held out his hand and waited.   
  
  


 


	16. Chapter 16

While Fenris slept, Morgan inspected the strange vials he'd seen in the sack containing Fenris' belongings. Aside from the ones which were obviously elfroot, the other potions were in much narrower and longer containers. He frowned at them for several minutes before realizing their purpose and the thought made him feel sick.   
  
Fenris continued to sleep and though the idea of administering healing potions to him in that way repulsed him, he had no intention of letting the man he loved feel pain when he woke.   
  
The elf was as limp and compliant as a rag doll when he coaxed him up and poured a healing potion past his lips. Fenris didn't wake, just swallowed convulsively as it was put to his mouth. It hurt him to see the warrior so defenceless, but it also renewed his resolve to heal his backside.   
  
Being as gentle as possible, he laid Fenris back down and moved around him until he was behind him, potion in hand. Carefully, he drew the blanket away and nearly cried again at the dried seed on his thighs and buttocks. He lowered the blanket back down and dug through his pack for a cloth, soaking it in the pot of water he'd collected after starting their fire.   
  
He returned to Fenris, lifting the blanket away and gently cleaned him, making sure he got every offensive bit off. When he finished, tears were flowing in a steady stream down his cheeks and as gently as possible, administered the second potion to the elf's bruised entrance.   
  
When he was finished, he waited a moment, wiping away any excess he spilled and felt a brief tinge of relief when the redness and bruising faded. Tucking the blanket back into place, he tossed the offensive vial into the woods and dug through his pack again.   
  
Pouring himself a generous amount of Antivan brandy, he drank, willing his heart to stop racing and letting the numbing effect of the liquid calm his thoughts and slow his tears. Fenris continued to sleep, occasionally shivering in his blankets but otherwise made no sound. A heavy sigh escaped Morgan's lips and he set about getting more water from the stream and digging out the small bit of food he had brought out of his pack.  
  
He was nursing a second, smaller amount of brandy when Fenris suddenly sat up, startling him. He waited, still unsure what to say or how to go about calming the elf before removing the blindfold and collar. His breath caught when Fenris tried to talk and he was at his side in an instant, placing a cup of water in his hand.   
  
He paused, his breath held as Fenris drank his fill and handed the cup back. Fear clutched at Morgan's heart. He was so lost over what to do next he retreated to the other side of the fire and waited. Fenris didn't seem to know what to do either and several minutes passed, Morgan's tension increasing with each second.   
  
Then his friend held out his hand and Morgan felt his heart melt at the sight. Though Fenris was the one hurt and distressed, he knew what was needed in that moment. His heart in his throat, he moved to Fenris, placing his hand in the elf's outstretched one and waited.   
  
Without any hesitation, Fenris drew him closer and in moments they were in each other's arms, The elf clinging to him like a drowning man. Morgan shook, his sobs silent as he held Fenris close, the elf's own tears wetting Morgan's neck. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but by the time Fenris loosened his hold, his tears had subsided and his breathing had calmed.   
  
Fenris then pulled away, keeping one arm around his waist and reached up to remove the blindfold. Seeing it, Morgan covered his hand with his own and helped him to untie it. As the fabric fell away and Fenris blinked to clear his vision, the elf smiled at him, his eyes filled with love.  
  
"I was unsure at first." Fenris said softly, his beautiful voice like music to Morgan's ears. "But I hoped it was you who carried me from that cave."  
  
"Fenris." Morgan croaked, his eyes welling with fresh tears as the elf caressed his cheek. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I have been a fool Hawke."  
  
Morgan frowned, confused by the words. "You're not a fool Fenris."  
  
"No Hawke." He said, shaking his head. "The entire time I was captive all I thought about was how foolish I have been. All these years and you have always been by my side. I let fear and doubt make my decisions when I should have been following my heart."  
  
"Fenris, I don't understand. After everything... everything you... all this past week... you don't owe me anything Fenris. I'm just so happy to see you safe."  
  
"And if I hadn't left you then perhaps I might never have been in Anders' clinic alone. I might have taken better care of myself and not needed to see a healer at all."  
  
"Fenris don't do that. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault."  
  
"Hawke..."  
  
"No Fenris. None of anything that happened is your fault."  
  
"It is not yours either." Fenris retorted. "I know you think you can save everyone and assume responsibility for other people's actions, but it's not your job to save the world. Not even when others believe you can."  
  
Morgan snorted. "Funny. That's the same speech Varric gave me this morning."  
  
"Then the dwarf is not only a storyteller but smart as well."  
  
Morgan frowned. Though Fenris was being unnaturally calm and reasonable, it was so unlike him given what he'd been through, it was making him nervous.   
  
"Maybe." Morgan conceded.  
  
"Hawke? What is it?"  
  
"You're being entirely too rational Fen. I thought you'd be angry with me for leaving you in the collar and the blindfold. I... I just... I mean. Maker, it sounds stupid to even ask, but are you all right?"  
  
Fenris sighed and took Hawke's hands in his. "I wasn't for most of the time I was held captive. I was afraid, lonely, humiliated and very ashamed. When I freed myself all I felt was anger and I was so focused on exacting my revenge, I was inexcusably careless and was caught again."  
  
Morgan squeezed Fenris' hand. "You weren't okay? But you are now?"  
  
"It's... difficult to explain."  
  
"It's all right, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"But I do Hawke. I want you to know, I want you to understand. You have been the best thing to ever happen to me. You're kind and gentle and you never ask anything of me but friendship and the chance to know me. I've kept myself hidden far too long as it is. I want to share this with you... if you still want me."  
  
Tears sprang to Morgan's eyes and he cupped Fenris' cheek in his hand, caressing it. "I have never stopped wanting you Fenris. I've never wanted anything more than to have you be part of my life. I can't imagine it without you in it and I never want to."  
  
"You know for what purpose I was taken?"  
  
"I don't know much beyond Anders being involved and that the slave he'd taken possession of was being trained as a... as a pleasure slave."  
  
Fenris nodded. "It is enough you know of the mage's involvement. There is more, but it will suffice."  
  
"Was there something else you wanted to say?"  
  
"I... know you saw what was happening when you killed that man in the cave. Are you not now repulsed by me?"  
  
"Maker no! No Fenris, never. I wanted to kill everyone who'd laid hands on you and if I'd been a mage, I'd want to raise them from the dead just so I could kill them again."  
  
Fenris snorted again. "I can see you doing that and you did kill all of them. But are you certain your opinion of me hasn't changed?"  
  
"Fenris, you are the strongest, most resilient person I've ever met. The things you went through to gain your freedom... I don't know of anyone stronger. But I understand why you need to ask, so let me ask you something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"If it had been me in that room, me who had been captured, would how you feel about me change?"  
  
"Of course not. You would've had no choice. You would've done everything you could to escape or done whatever was necessary to avoid being hurt."  
  
"Which is exactly what you did Fenris. You didn't have a choice. All your choices were taken from you."  
  
"You... you're not wrong. But I will need time to... process that."  
  
"It seems ridiculous to ask this now, but why aren't you upset about the blindfold and the collar?"  
  
Fenris sighed. "When you stopped that man and freed me, I was afraid. I did not imagine I was being saved. I thought it more likely I had been stolen by another slaver and would be sold again."  
  
"I... hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."  
  
"Hawke it's all right, there's more. When we left the cave and you didn't take me to a waiting cart I began to hope. Small things drew my attention. You did not carry me as though I were property and you covered me before removing my bonds. You were gentle and you walked as though you were afraid to cause me discomfort. In that moment, I hoped it was you Hawke."  
  
"You did? Why?"  
  
"Because despite everything I'd suffered and everything you knew I'd been through, I am tired of being afraid. Tired of being alone. I understood about the collar and blindfold. You didn't know how I might react to seeing you. You were afraid of me, of my reaction."  
  
Morgan nodded. "I was... I still am a little."  
  
"I admit my first instinct was to lash out and demand to know who you were but..." Fenris hung his head, his eyes filling with fresh tears. "But I wanted your comfort more. I wanted to feel your arms around me and... and I'm tired of running Hawke. Tired of being separate from you. I... I hope you can forgive me for leaving you three years ago."  
  
"Fenris, look at me." When Fenris met his eyes, Morgan almost wept for the raw pain he saw in them. "Believe me when I say there is nothing to forgive and there's nothing wrong with needing comfort. I love you and I will wait for you for as long as you need me to."  
  
Fenris blinked as though he'd heard him wrong, then he was pulling him into his arms and kissing him. Morgan moaned at the feel of the elf's lips on his. The press of them soft and tender and filled with a sense of desperation. Fenris sighed, the sound filled with contentment as he pulled back to gaze in Morgan's eyes.  
  
"You need wait no longer Hawke. I am yours."  
  
"I love you Fenris. I love you so much."  
  
"Will you hold me Hawke?"  
  
"Anything you want love, but first how about we get rid of that damnable collar?"  
  
Fenris snorted. "I can't believe I forgot it was there."  
  
Morgan fished the key from his pocket and hesitated, meeting Fenris' eyes. "You're sure you're not mad?"  
  
"I am not." He said, his mouth twitching.   
  
Morgan nodded and unlocked the collar, easing it away from the elf's neck as gently as he could.   
  
"I appreciate your caution, but I am not made of glass." Fenris grumbled. "But I need to know something."  
  
Hawke froze at the tone in the elf's voice. "What is it Fenris?"  
  
"I do not sense pain... anywhere in my body, but there were no healing potions used on me today. Did you...?"  
  
Hawke flushed and ducked his head. "I did. I'm sorry. I just... I didn't want you to wake up in pain. I should have asked your permission first."  
  
"I am sorry you had to see that Hawke, but I am grateful."  
  
"Really? I don't mean to keep asking you that, it's just that..."  
  
"I am not usually this agreeable?" Fenris teased.  
  
"Not without reason, but no you're not."  
  
"I thought many things while I was kept a prisoner, but the one thing I realized is that you are the most compassionate person I've ever known and you would never hurt me. I didn't trust it when we first met. I thought it hid something darker. But in all these years you have never hurt or betrayed anyone and while I was captive, all I wanted was the chance to tell you that."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"You do not need to say anything."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to hold you now? Or would you like to eat something first? I don't have much, but I do have some Antivan brandy in my pack."  
  
"I don't think brandy would be wise at the moment but... you wouldn't happen to have an apple would you?"  
  
Morgan grinned and moved to his pack. "Of course I have apples. I always have apples with me for my favourite elf."  
  
"You know only two elves Hawke."  
  
"Not true. You're forgetting Orana." He said, handing Fenris a bright green apple. "Oh and I found your armour. I have it here in this sack I found in the cave if you want to get dressed. I'm sorry but there's no smallclothes."  
  
"Thank you Hawke. I would like that. Just my breeches for now. The night is too warm for the rest."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go get more water from the stream. Be right back."  
  
Fenris hid his smile at Hawke's obvious excuse for giving him his privacy as he dressed. It was utterly ridiculous given how much of the elf he'd already seen, but it was one more thing Fenris loved about the rogue. He started at the thought as he finished fastening his breeches. Was it possible? Did he love Hawke?  
  
After the horrors he'd endured these past days, his fear of his past and his crushing loneliness, it was more than shocking to realize that yes, he did love Hawke. He loved him, perhaps he'd even loved him since the day they first met in Lowtown. But he had never experienced love before, had never witnessed it and so it wasn't so surprising that he wouldn't have known sooner. He was smiling when Hawke returned, handing the rogue a cup of brandy as he joined him by the fire.  
  
Hawke raised an eyebrow at him as he took the cup. "I thought you said you should eat first?"  
  
"I had an apple."  
  
Hawke frowned. "Fenris, that's not enough food. Here," He said, digging in his pack and holding out his hand. "Have some jerky, it's a sight more filling than a measly apple."  
  
"Apples are not measly Hawke." He said, taking the food.  
  
"My apologies. They're more like cheap dessert. But you do need to eat more Fenris."  
  
"You do not need to fuss over me."  
  
Hawke grinned. "No but I want to. You always have the most absurd look on your face when I do. It's like you're trying to smile and scowl at me at the same time."  
  
"Hmph." Fenris grunted, chewing the jerky.  
  
"Fenris?"  
  
He looked up to see at Hawke watching him with a careful expression in his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you're all right? And please don't tell me you're fine, it'll just make me worry more."  
  
"I..." Fenris hesitated. "I am all right. I am not fine, but I am better. I will not lie to you Hawke. I don't know how I will feel tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. What I do know is that I always feel safe with you and that I love you Morgan Hawke."  
  
Hawke gaped at him as he finished, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "You... I... did you just say... you love me Fenris?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm not dreaming am I?"  
  
Fenris chuckled. "If you are then we are both having the same dream."  
  
"Do you want me to hold you now? I believe I may not have taken my own advice. I fear I'm about to fall asleep sitting up."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
"Alright. Let me get my armour off first. I don't want to fall asleep on anything sharp."  
  
Fenris nodded and opened the blanket enough to throw it over both their shoulders. When Hawke's arms slid around his waist from his back and pulled him to his chest, he felt tears at his eyes. He let Hawke pull him down to the bedroll, the rogue curling around his back protectively and snuggling against him.  
  
Hawke tensed when he sensed the elf's distress, his body going rigid. "Fen? Everything okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Hawke. I just... never thought I'd feel your arms around me again."  
  
"You're safe love. I'm never letting you walk away from me again. Sleep my darling Fenris."  
  
"Thank you Hawke." He whispered, his tears slowing as he snuggled in closer to the solid warmth of the man who loved him.

  
  


 


	17. Chapter 17

_"You're all dead men! With my bare hands, I swear I will kill you all! I told what would happen if you touched me! Did you think I was lying? You will never hurt anyone again!"_ Fenris raged.  
  
"Fenris! Fen stop! It's me! It's Hawke! Please Fenris, wake up!"  
  
The hand at his throat squeezed harder making it near impossible for Hawke to breathe. Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he tried again to wake the enraged elf who was clearly trapped in a nightmarish vision.  
  
"Please Fenris... stop. You... you'll never forgive yourself if you don't." He whispered, his vision going dark as he slowly choked to death. His arms were no longer struggling to get the elf's hands away from his neck. Instead they clung to Fenris' arm in some faint hope the elf would recognize his touch.  
  
"Fenris..." He whispered, feeling darkness creep at the edge of his vision at the lack of oxygen. “Fen... please... Fenris...”  
  
The fingers closing off his airway faltered. "Hawke?" Fenris blinked up at him where he held him off his feet. He blinked again, horror in his eyes as his nightmare faded. Abruptly, the warrior let go and having lost most of his energy in his struggle with the warrior, he crumpled to the ground, unable to stop his fall. His throat hurt and though the hand was gone from his neck, he was having a hard time getting air in his lungs.  
  
"Hawke?" Fenris repeated, his voice riddled with horror. "What's... happened? What have I done?"  
  
Morgan only managed a choking sound, quickly losing his battle for air. Hands tilted his chin up and what he saw reflected in Fenris' eyes must've been bad. He'd never seen the warrior so... so terrified in his life. Fenris disappeared from view and then he was back, gently tilting his head back to administer a healing potion to his lips. He swallowed reflexively and air began to fill his lungs, past his bruised and already healing throat. He fell forward onto his hands as his vision cleared and the black receded. When he felt he could sit without passing out he lifted his head to see Fenris staring at him in fear from the other side of their camp. He was crouched on all fours, looking like a cornered rabbit and ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.  
  
He blinked, concentrating on keeping his breathing even to calm the panicked thumping of his heart.  
"Fenris? Are you all right?"  
  
The elf blinked and scowled at him. "I almost killed you and you're asking if I'm alright?"  
  
"You were defending yourself. You didn't know where you were."  
  
"How is that better?"  
  
"I'm not saying it makes it better. I'm saying I shouldn't have stayed beside you all night. I wasn't thinking how it might affect you when you woke."  
  
"Damn it Hawke none of this is all right and I will not let you take the blame for it!"  
  
"Fenris..."  
  
"No!" He shouted, his face contorting in anguish as he jumped to his feet. "I'm... I'm sorry Hawke. I... I need to be alone."  
  
And then he was gone, slipping into the pre-dawn shadows and disappearing from sight. "Wait! Fenris!"  
  
He made to chase after him but as soon as he got to his feet, a wave of dizziness crashed over him and he fell to the ground fighting back the urge to vomit. By the time it had passed, he could no longer hear the elf's movement through the trees. He was crying again he realized, as he stared unseeing into the fire before him. The fear, loathing and pure hatred he'd seen in Fenris' eyes... his ordeal this past week had clearly been the stuff of nightmares.  
  
For the dozenth time that day, he wondered if he would ever see the man he'd fallen in love with again. He'd been lulled by the warrior's rational calm the previous evening. It had made him uneasy, but he'd not wanted to break the peace between them by pushing the issue. Fenris had been through so much already, he'd been more than willing to give him the calm safety he'd seemed to need.  
  
Maker's balls. He'd been so selfish, so eager to have things comfortable between them. He should have insisted they sleep separately. Should have only allowed Fenris to hold his hand if he truly needed the comfort, not shared his blanket. And now this. Fenris would never forgive himself for what he'd almost done. It wouldn't matter that it wasn't his fault.  
  
The loss pulled at his heart and he wished again that he'd never befriended the mage who'd caused all this. It didn't matter that no one ever thought Anders capable of such evil. Without Hawke, Anders would never have met Fenris. All of this was his fault. He waited, watching as the sun crested the horizon hoping that with it Fenris would return. By mid-day there was still no sign of him and he began to fear he wasn't coming back.  
  
Restless and hungry he set off into the woods to search for food. By late afternoon, he'd managed to catch some dinner in the form of a rather large rabbit and had found a stand of sweet berries. He returned to camp and set his kill to cook, nibbling berries as he waited. By sundown there was still no sign of the elf and he fell asleep, wrung out from worry.

\----xxx----  
  


Fenris bolted into the woods as though demons were on his heels, running as fast as his tired legs could carry him. When he'd woke from his nightmare to see his hand at Hawke's throat he'd been horrified.  
  
He'd known instantly what had happened and only had himself to blame. He ran, allowing himself to relish the freedom he felt as his feet pounded the earth and the wind ruffled through his hair. Eventually he tired and came to a gasping halt, his hands to his thighs as he bent to recover his breath.  
  
The sun had risen as he ran and in looking around saw a stream. He went to it, dipping his hand in the cool water and drinking. He sat upon the bank, feet in the water as the sun slowly rose overhead. He let his thoughts wander as the heat of the sun warmed him and the sound of rushing water soothed his mind.  
  
He stayed like that for several hours, falling asleep in a stand of bushes which concealed him from all directions. He woke long past mid-day, taking a moment to organize his confused thoughts regarding where he was and how he'd come to be here.  
  
Memory returned, his heart heavy with remorse and he stripped out of his breeches, washing himself in the stream. He returned to the bank, letting the sun dry the water on his skin while he thought about what had happened over the past twenty-four hours.  
  
Dressing, he made his way back the way he'd come, his mind clear and his heart calm. He'd told Morgan he was finished running and he'd meant it, though a part of him still feared rejection, his faith in Morgan was stronger than ever. The smell of cooked food reached his nose and by the time he entered the camp, any remaining doubts had melted away.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Morgan woke to a gentle hand on his shoulder and blinked sleepily, opening his eyes to the concerned stare of wide green eyes.   
  
"Fenris?" He said, his heart hammering in his chest, afraid he was dreaming.  
  
"It's me Hawke."  
  
"I thought you were gone. That you weren't coming back..."  
  
"I apologize. I needed to be alone a while and... and I was not myself."  
  
Morgan passed a weary hand over his face. "Maker Fenris, you don't need to apologize for that. But I'm glad you came back."  
  
"I told you I did not wish to be alone anymore. I will not leave you Hawke if you do not wish me to go. I almost killed you. I should not have invited your warmth and comfort last night. It was too soon and I know better."  
  
"How could you have known Fenris? I'm the one who should have been in charge last night. You had all your choices taken from you, I shouldn't have given in to my selfishness."  
  
"Selfishness?"  
  
"Wanting everything to be all right. Wanting to hold you. I should have paid more attention to what you needed not what you wanted."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with what you did Hawke. But I know better."  
  
"You said that before. What do you mean by that?"  
  
Fenris looked down at his hands, hiding his eyes. "Danarius..."  
  
"Fenris no! No... forget I asked, that was a stupid question. Maker, why is there such evil in the world?"  
  
Fenris looked up, a smirk in his lips. "You may as well ask what makes the sun rise and the stars to shine at night."  
  
"I'm serious Fenris."  
  
The elf smiled, cupping his cheek in his hand with fondness in his eyes. "I know you are. It's one of the things I love about you Morgan."  
  
"I don't... kaffas. I don't mean to criticize and I like this new side of you... but... shit. You're really scaring me Fen. You... you're so... calm... Level-headed... rational...open... I..." Morgan didn't know how to continue what was running through mind, but having Fenris smiling... laughing at him so soon after... He was starting to think blood magic had been used or maybe this wasn't really Fenris.   
  
Fenris sighed and it was the most tired sound Morgan had ever heard. "What I've experienced over the course of my life would have broken most. You've often told me how strong I am Hawke, but I didn't understand what that meant until recently. There were moments when I prayed for death while held captive, yet my heart continued to beat. I have allowed myself to remain paralyzed over my past for far too long. I'm not certain there is a Maker, but my continued survival must mean there is a reason for it."  
  
"No one should have to go through what you've experienced Fenris. Nothing can justify that."  
  
"Perhaps. But what's done is done. If I wish my life to have meaning I must conquer my fears and move on from my past."  
  
Morgan frowned. "You're not a god Fenris, well you're a god to me, but... You're allowed to take time to recover from what happened to you."  
  
Fenris mouth quirked at Morgan's assertion he was a god, but his words were calm when he spoke. "I have spent all my years free from Danarius living in fear and running from my memories, from you. I escaped, but I made myself a prisoner of my past and what I remember of it. I made choices about how I lived, but I also followed you because I did not want the responsibility that came with true freedom."  
  
"Fenris..."  
  
"Hawke, I understand your concern and I promise I will take the time I need to recover, but time is not a luxury we can afford right now. We must get back to Kirkwall."  
  
"Shit." Morgan swore. He'd forgotten about the paper he'd found in the slaver den.  
  
Fenris arched an eyebrow at him. "You know what I'm referring to?"  
  
Morgan nodded. "I found a paper in the first cave."  
  
Fenris looked grim. "Then you know about my sister."  
  
"I do. Though it seems unlikely it's not a trap."  
  
"It is. Danarius will be with her."  
  
"You're certain?" He asked, his eyes wide with surprise.   
  
"Anders told me he made a deal."  
  
"Venhedis!" Morgan swore, his hands clenching into fists. "I should have turned him over to the Templars as soon as I met him."  
  
"You would never do that Hawke. Especially not while he was helping the refugees."  
  
"I'm too soft-hearted for my own good and all it got me was the man I love hurt." Morgan growled bitterly.  
  
Fenris' breathing faltered at Morgan's ease with which he proclaimed his love for him, but put it away for later as he answered him. “Your kindness is a gift Hawke. You are not responsible for another's actions."  
  
"Maybe."   
  
Fenris chuckled. "Kind and stubborn. Perhaps foolish... but your faith in the world, your hope for a better way... It is a rare and beautiful thing Hawke and I'm grateful to have met you."  
  
"And I you Fenris. Your strength and courage... I've never seen anything like it. After everything you've been through... you still have hope. That's not nothing. You inspire me Fenris. I look at you and feel awed by the strength of your spirit."  
  
"I... have never had anyone say such things to me before." He admitted, a faint flush on his cheeks.  
  
"Then I will just have to keep saying them then."  
  
"Morgan." Fenris sighed.  
  
"I love it when you use my name and I'm very much enjoying this, but shouldn't we be heading back?"  
  
"It's too dark to navigate the path safely." Fenris shook his head. "And I am too tired. If I am to face Danarius I need to rest."  
  
Morgan smiled. "I never thought to hear you admit anything like that, but I like it. Are you hungry? I caught a rabbit earlier."  
  
"I know. The smell of it cooking is what drew me back here."  
  
"Then let's eat and get some rest. We've a bit of a walk come morning."

  
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

The following day they headed back to Kirkwall, Fenris linking his hand through Hawke's as they walked in companionable silence. In Darktown, they went straight for the underground passage to Hawke's mansion, neither surprised to see Anders clinic still closed up tight.

Neither spoke about the mage who had betrayed them, but each knew the other's feelings on the subject by the tension they felt radiating through their linked hands.

Back in Hawke's mansion, Morgan led Fenris to his room. He let his love rest while he prepared a bath for both of them and returned with a small meal for the two of them to share. He was surprised to see Fenris clad only in one of Hawke's robes, the soft blue material bringing out the intense green of the elf's beautiful eyes.

"Fenris?"

"My clothes are filthy and I did not wish to have them on any longer."

"Right, of course. I'll have Bodhan take care of that for you. I've brought us some food and have prepared a bath in the other room."

"Thank you Hawke." He said, taking the offered plate.

They ate in silence and when Fenris had finished he looked at Hawke expectantly.

"Fenris?"

"Will you help me bathe?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You want me to help?"

"I do. I feel safe with you Hawke. It would help me a great deal."

"Of course I'll help you Fenris, so long as you're certain."

"I am."

"Alright. Let me get out of my armour and I'll join you in a moment.” ****

Fenris sighed in pleasure at the tender feel of Hawke's fingers in his hair, letting the tension ease from his mind and body. He sat up when Morgan finished, allowing the rogue to rinse the soap from his hair and wash his back. The experience was the most blissful and intimate thing he'd ever willingly shared with another and his heart swelled with love for the rogue who so lovingly took care of his needs.

When it was over, he stepped free of the water and let Morgan dry him, the rogue's gentle touch massaging his body as he went.

"Would you like me to wash you Hawke?" He asked sleepily as his love returned the robe to his shoulders.

Morgan chuckled. "I would love that Fenris, but tonight it's all about you. I want you to rest now. You can wash me some other time."

"I will hold you to that." He said, letting Hawke lead him back to the bedroom.

"Maker I hope so. Sleep love. I'm going to clean up our dishes and wash up myself. If you need anything, call me and I'll be here."

"I love you Morgan." He whispered, his eyes drifting closed.

"And I love you Fenris." He whispered back, placing a gentle kiss to the warrior's temple.

He left to the sound of Fenris' gentle snoring, smiling to himself with the dishes in hand. When he'd finished washing and setting their clothes out to be cleaned, he returned to the bedroom. After what had happened earlier he wasn't about to sleep beside the elf, but he also wasn't about to leave him alone either. Fetching a blanket from his wardrobe, he dragged a chair before the fire and curled up, swaddled in warmth. He watched Fenris, his breathing steady and even, the elf's perpetual frown erased by sleep. The warmth from the fire lulled him and the tension which had plagued him since the moment Fenris had gone missing dissolved. He fell asleep to the reassuring sound of his love's soft snoring, a content smile on his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Justice raged at him all the way back to the clinic. He'd been so caught up in finalizing his plans that he'd arrived later than he'd anticipated to his hidden location. Justice was livid, berating him non-stop all the way back through the tunnels for being careless and over-confident.   
  
YOU SHOULD HAVE SECURED THE SLAVE BETTER MAGE   
  
"He was secured dammit!"  
  
HE WAS NOT! YOU WERE TOO BUSY RELISHING HIS PAIN TO REMEMBER THE COLLAR! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TAKEN POSSESSION OF HIM WITHOUT A BACKUP.  
  
"I didn't expect the Templars to break it! And I put magebane in his food! It worked before!"  
  
YOU KNEW ABOUT THE TEMPLAR'S LYRIUM! YET IT DID NOT EVEN OCCUR TO YOU TO ACCOUNT FOR IT'S EFFECTS ON THE SLAVE'S MARKINGS! YOU WERE FOOLISH!  
  
"I made a mistake is all. I can fix this!"  
  
YOU ARE INCOMPETENT. YOU REALLY THINK HE HAS NOT TOLD THE CHAMPION OF YOUR PLANS?  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have everything in place. Hawke will have his hands full when it's time."  
  
AND WHAT OF THE MAGISTER? HE WILL NOT BE PLEASED WITH YOUR FAILURE  
  
"I don't care about that. Besides I've changed my mind. I don't want Danarius to have him."  
  
YOU STILL BELIEVE YOU CAN COLLAR THE SLAVE ON YOUR OWN? YOU ARE DELUDING YOURSELF. DANARIUS WILL NOT GIVE UP SO EASILY AND HE WILL NOT REST UNTIL HE FINDS YOU AND DEMANDS REPARATION FOR YOUR STUPIDITY   
  
"Danarius won't be a problem. Once Hawke knows of what's happened, he'll take care of Danarius for me."  
  
AND IF HE DOESN'T?  
  
"He will. He'll do anything to protect that damnable elf. Especially since he already failed him once."  
  
YOUR OBSESSION WITH THAT DAMNABLE ELF IS WASTING OUR TIME. YOU SHOULD BE MORE FOCUSED ON OUR OTHER PLANS.  
  
"That's all taken care of. Since Fenris has now ruined my escape, I have no intention of leaving Kirkwall empty-handed."  
  
FORGET THE SLAVE! WE NEED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE  
  
"I'm not leaving until I know Danarius is dead Justice, so you can stop harping at me about that."  
  
I COULD MAKE YOU LEAVE ANDERS  
  
"You can try but we both know your very nature won't let you. Nag all you like, but you aren't that upset by this or you would have done so by now."   
  
To that Justice had no response and Anders allowed himself a self-satisfied smile as he navigated the rarely used passages in Darktown which would take him to the docks unseen.  
  
WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW?  
  
"To the harbour obviously. I need to know if Danarius has arrived."  
  
Justice approximated what he assumed was the spirit's imitation of a snort of derision. AND IF HE SEES YOU, YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD. HE WILL KNOW OF YOUR FAILURES THE MOMENT HE MAKES PORT  
  
"Which is why I'm not planning to be seen. Now shut up. I need to concentrate."  
  
FOOLISH MAGE Justice grumbled before falling silent.  
  
\----xxx----  
  
Fenris woke with a racing heart, once more confused by his surroundings, the images from a nightmare fading as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. He could hear the sound of someone snoring softly and memory returned. He propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at the sleeping form of Morgan Hawke curled on his side in the chair.   
  
Tenderness flooded his heart at the sight. He was overcome with the intensity of his feelings for the optimistic rogue and not for the first time wondered if it were all a dream. He hadn't asked to be left alone in the man's soft, warm bed, but with Hawke he hadn't needed to.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Morgan whimpered in his sleep, his face contorting into a picture of such anguish it had Fenris on his feet in an instant. He knelt by the chair and placed his hand over Hawke's to still him.  
  
"Hawke? Hush it's all right. I'm here." He whispered.  
  
Morgan stirred, blinking sleepy eyes at him, a smile tugging at his lips though the sadness remained.  
  
"Fenris? Everything all right? Why are you out of bed? I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
Fenris smiled. He would never get used to this man's selflessness and he was fine with that. "Everything is fine Hawke. You were having a bad dream."  
  
"I was?" He asked, not meeting his eyes. "I didn't wake you?"  
  
"I was already awake and you're a terrible liar."  
  
"I am not." He retorted, sitting up straight in the chair to stretch his arms above his head, revealing he was dressed only in loose pants.  
  
Fenris stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are too. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"It's not important." Morgan shrugged getting to his feet, clutching the blanket around his shoulders. "I'm fine now."  
  
"It's important to me. Now talk."  
  
"I don't see why you need to know. It's nothing Fenris."  
  
"Now you have to tell me."  
  
Morgan looked away, his body suddenly tense as he rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension there. "I'd really rather not... but you're not going to let this go are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I was dreaming and it was awful. Every day you were missing I thought of every horrible thing that might have happened to you. Then I would dream about them. The one I just had was the most recent and most popular."  
  
"You were dreaming about me?"  
  
Morgan frowned. "I know you aren't accustomed to honest praise Fenris, but I dream about you all the time. Though I could really go without a repeat of the one's I've had recently."  
  
"You were almost crying Hawke. In your sleep. Tell me, please." He added, slipping his arms around the rogue's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"You... you were taken back to Tevinter. Danarius had come for you and I was too late. He... used blood magic on you again and took your memories. I saw you and tried to save you and... and you didn't know who I was anymore. You tried to kill me when I went after Danarius."  
  
"It is likely what would happen if he did."  
  
"I know Fenris and I've been terrified of that ever since you told me about him. When you disappeared... I was certain I'd never see you again."  
  
Fenris turned Morgan so he was staring into the rogue's amber eyes, still tinged with sadness. "Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"Why would I? You were worried enough already. I didn't want to add to it. Besides I was certain you would blame yourself for it."  
  
Fenris frowned. "Am I truly that easy to read?"  
  
Morgan smiled, cupping the warrior's cheek. "Only with me."  
  
"Kiss me Morgan."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I do not want to waste any more time on caution Hawke. I have denied myself for far too long already."  
  
Morgan smiled and pressed his lips to the elf's, Fenris parting his own to give Hawke access to his mouth. Morgan groaned as Fenris pushed back, his kiss urgent and filled with need making the rogue crush their bodies closer together.  
  
"Maker Fenris. "He sighed against the elf's lips. "I've missed you so much."  
  
Fenris responded by deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies closer together as he slipped his knee between Morgan's legs, parting them. Morgan groaned, pressing his hardening length to the elf's thigh. He pulled away from the elf's teasing bites to his lower lip with a moan.  
  
"I think we should stop. I'm not certain this is a good idea."  
  
"I need this Morgan." Fenris panted. "I need you to remind me how this is supposed to feel. Please Hawke, make love to me."  
  
"I understand love, but it's too soon. You know it is. Make love to me Fenris. Remind yourself what it is to be in control."  
  
Fenris' breath caught in his throat, surprise colouring his features. "You... you would allow me to... take pleasure from you in that way?"  
  
"Of course I would. Maker Fenris, I've wanted to feel you inside me for so long."  
  
"But that night three years ago..."  
  
"I didn't understand then Fenris. I didn't know you couldn't ask for what you wanted like that. I should have... but... Do you want to make love to me Fenris? Would that be something you might want to try?"  
  
"I..." Fenris hesitated. "I... yes Hawke, I would like to try."  
  
Morgan answered by kissing him again and letting the blanket he held fall to the floor.  
  
Fenris growled low in his throat, the sound so arousing and unlike anything Hawke had heard before, it went straight to his groin. He took Fenris' hand and moved backward toward the bed, all the while keeping his eyes on the elf.  
  
Fenris watched him with hunger in his eyes, looking more predatory than Hawke had ever seen, with his pupils blown wide with desire. "Maker Fenris." He whispered as the elf crawled up his body like the wolf he was named for.  
  
Fenris growled again, hooking his fingers into Hawke's sleep pants and pulling them down the rogue's legs in one swift movement. Morgan's erection was hard and flushed a deep pink and Fenris eyed it hungrily. Morgan felt his breath catch, his heart thudding as the elf settled between his legs, running his palms over the rogues thighs in a soft caress.  
  
"Where is the oil?" Fenris growled, his voice thick with lust.  
  
"In the... in the side table on the left." Morgan whispered, his throat gone dry by the look on his lover's face.  
  
Fenris retrieved it and slathered oil at Morgan's entrance, pressing a finger inside him and drawing a low moan from the rogue. His eyes fixed on the rogue's face, he watched, fascinated as Morgan writhed beneath him, his hips rocking upward as Fenris added a second finger, stretching his entrance. When he added a third finger Morgan had twisted fistfuls of the bedsheet in his hand and moans and gasps of pleasure were escaping him.  
  
"Oh Fenris... please... Maker I need... I need you. Need you inside me."  
  
Fenris was overcome with the sight of Morgan's distress as he pulled his fingers away and fumbled for the oil. He slicked his swollen member and paused, hesitating, unsure how to proceed. His silence drew Morgan's eyes to him and he blushed.  
  
"Fenris? Are you all right?"  
  
"I... I have no experience doing this, this way." He said miserably.  
  
Morgan reached for him, caressing a hand down his arm to still his thoughts. "It's okay. Let me help?"  
  
Fenris nodded and Morgan shifted so that his buttocks rested on the elf's thighs. He then bent his knees and spread his legs wide, positioning himself so Fenris was touching his entrance with the tip of his cock.  
  
"Now just go slow love. I promise I'll tell you if it hurts. Take as long as you need, there's no rush."  
  
A lump had formed in his throat, so he merely nodded, pressing the tip to Morgan's slick hole. He pushed lightly, breaching the tight ring with a gasp as the heat of Morgan's body enveloped him. Morgan writhed beneath him, his breath coming in short gasps, his hands clenching as Fenris slid further inside Hawke's body.  
  
"Fasta vaas." Fenris growled, continuing to push his length inside his love. He was gasping at the roil of sensations flooding through him, a sheen of sweat on his skin.  
  
"Fenris...Maker please love, more, I need more."  
  
Fenris blinked, looking down to where they were joined, his cock buried halfway in Hawke's body. The sight made his erection throb, drawing a hiss of pleasure from Hawke as he felt the change. He pushed harder, watching in fascination as his entire length disappeared from view.  
  
Hawke was panting somewhere above him, his own eyes still riveted to where their bodies joined. The rogue began to twitch, his hips rocking as he tried to make Fenris move. "Fenris... love, please move... please..."  
  
Blinking, he snapped out of his reverie and began to rock his hips forward and back, sliding his member inside Hawke's tight passage. He was enthralled by the sensations on his cock, his mind lost in the pleasure his movements drew from his and Morgan's body. The rogue was breathing hard, a sheen of sweat covering his skin while his hips rocked in unison with his own.  
  
"Fenris please... faster... please go faster. Maker you feel so good... I need more... please... more.." Hawke panted.  
  
The words spilling from Hawke's lips hit him in the heart at the same time it reached his groin. The rogue... The bloody Champion... was begging him to plunder his hole and bring him pleasure. It was surreal, beyond any imagining he'd ever had and so welcome, so touching and so very much what he hadn't known he wanted that he began to move in earnest, chasing his release but focused intently in giving Morgan everything he had and more.  
  
The wave of orgasm hit them in a crashing wave, each calling the other's name as though seeking a lifeline or a tether to keep them grounded, as waves and waves of pleasure rippled through them.  
  
Fenris' arms gave out and he pitched forward having just enough presence of mind to lean sideways and avoid crushing Morgan under his weight. Both lay panting side by side on the bed and several minutes passed while they both remembered how to breathe.  
  
"Hawke? Is that what it's normally like?" Fenris asked when his mouth could form words.  
  
Morgan gave a shaky laugh. "No love. That's the first time I've ever experienced anything so wonderful before. You were amazing."  
  
Fenris frowned and turned to gaze at the rogue whose hair was sweat dampened, his face slack in blissful repose. "You're teasing me."  
  
Morgan smiled, cupping his cheek as he placed a smiling kiss to his lips. "No Fenris I'm not. I've had a few encounters in that position so maybe I don't have much to compare it to, but I swear to you, none of them compare to you."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything. But I would like to know what you thought of it."  
  
"It was very enjoyable Hawke. I did not expect it to feel so good to be inside you. It was... indescribable."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Is it something you'd like to do again?"  
  
"Now?" A look of horror crossed the elf's features drawing an amused chuckle from the rogue.  
  
"Maker no! I don't think I'll be able to move again for at least another hour, I haven't the strength. My beautiful warrior has sated my every need."  
  
Fenris quirked an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Your every need?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I could use some breakfast and a cloth to clean up, but I'll settle for a kiss." He said airily, but the smile in his eyes gave away his teasing tone.  
  
"Then a kiss you shall have."

  


 


	22. Chapter 22

Their teasing and easy manner evaporated over breakfast. Neither spoke of the cause of their shared silence or rising tension because they didn't have to. Aveline had stopped by to let them know a red-headed elf had arrived by ship and was staying at the Hanged Man.

She was relieved to see Fenris alive and well but with a look from Hawke, she didn't ask where he'd been. After she left, Fenris fixed Hawke with a questioning look.

"Varric was the first to tell me about Varania. I asked him to keep a look out for her and Anders. We both came to the same conclusion, that given where you'd been and with Varania on her way, Danarius couldn't be far behind. Too much coincidence."  
  
"So Varric knows about...?" Fenris looked both ill and ashamed as he spoke.  
  
"He knows Fenris. I'm sorry, but I needed his help to find you. Varric's contacts were the only lead I had."  
  
"Who else?" Fenris demanded, his anger making his markings flash.  
  
"Maybe Isabella. I told Varric to tell her only if he thought she'd believe him."  
  
"Believe him about what?" Fenris was now so tense, the grip on his forgotten glass of juice was sending spidery cracks through the surface.  
  
Morgan frowned, a disgusted look on his face. "About Anders' involvement in what happened to you."  
  
"Why would she need to know that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she? Fenris, we haven't any idea where Anders is or what else he's either planning or capable of."  
  
"What about Aveline and Merrill? Do they know all the sordid details as well?"  
  
Morgan's look changed to concern, his voice softening. "Maker Fenris, of course not! I didn't want them knowing anything until I found you. Varric has people watching Merrill in case Anders shows up and Aveline knows nothing."  
  
"Venhedis why?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to alert Anders that we were on to him. I didn't want to scare him away."  
  
"I see." Fenris answered, the grip on his glass unchanging.  
  
Morgan huffed a breath. "But I have to tell them something Fenris. They need to know how dangerous Anders is."  
  
"He was always dangerous." Fenris spat, letting his anger grow hotter.  
  
"Yes he was." Morgan agreed, his voice thick with grief and guilt. He got up from the table, turning his back to Fenris to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "I'll never forget it either."  
  
"Hawke." Fenris huffed.  
  
"What?" Morgan demanded, eyes closed as he leaned against the sink. "I won't forget."  
  
Warm hands circled his waist as the warrior pressed his chest to Morgan's back, hugging him. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this."  
  
"You have every right to be angry Fenris. Maker, I can't believe you can even stand to look at me."  
  
Fenris turned him so they were facing each other. "You saved me Morgan, in more ways than I ever expected." He said, pressing a gentle kiss to the rogue's lips. "I forgot about the others. What they would think, how they might react. I don't want their pity."  
  
"They wouldn't pity you Fenris, you're their friend and they'll be pissed for what Anders' has done. They'd want to help."  
  
"I'm... not accustomed to having friends... it's hard to believe sometimes, but I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"Don't you dare apologize Fenris." Morgan admonished. "After everything... Maker, you have every right to be angry, so get angry, do whatever you need to do. I can take it Fenris and I'll still be here for you, I'll always be here for you."  
  
Fenris breath caught in his chest, staring at the miracle this man before him was as Morgan drew him into his arms, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you Hawke... I've never..."  
  
"It's okay Fenris. You don't have to say anything. We have time for all of that whenever you're ready, just promise me you'll tell me when you need something. No matter what it is, I'll try to give it to you or do my best to try."  
  
Fenris squeezed him back, burying his face in the crook of Morgan's neck and nodded, his throat tight. "I promise Hawke."  
  
"Good." Morgan smiled, placing a kiss to his forehead. "But I think we should get going. It's time we took care of Danarius once and for all."  
  
"Can't be soon enough." Fenris agreed releasing him. 

  
  


\----xxx----

  
  


As they made their way through Hightown, Fenris grew increasingly tense with every step. Morgan refused to ask if the warrior at his side was scared or worried so he talked instead, filling him in on what to expect.

"Varric, Isabela and Merrill are already in the tavern, waiting for us. Aveline will meet us at the edge of Lowtown. She's arranged for a detail of guards to be posted around the building as soon as we enter. He's not going to take you Fenris and he won't live past sunset."

"Aveline is bringing guards?"

"We're not going to let a slaver escape Fenris. Especially not one as powerful as Danarius who hurt you."

"I... I am grateful." Fenris said, his voice thick with emotion.

"It's important Fenris. None of us condone slavery. I promise you, Danarius and anyone with him dies today."

"Good." Fenris replied, overcome by Morgan's sincerity.

They met Aveline as Hawke had promised, nodding to them when Hawke gave her a questioning look, letting them know her guards were in place. And then they were inside the Hanged Man. Isabella leaning casually against the bar, while Varric and Merrill sat quietly by the fireplace. They nodded their greeting as they entered then returned to their drinks as though nothing had changed.

Fenris tensed when he spotted the red-haired elf, seated alone at the largest table the tavern held. Hands folded demurely in her lap, head bowed and no drink before her, she looked the picture of the mousetrap she was. He growled when he saw her, an image of a forgotten memory flashing through his mind as he, Hawke and Aveline approached her table.

"Varania?" He said aloud, wanting to be sure.

She glanced up at him through hooded eyes, her mouth set in a straight line. "It really is you." She said, getting to her feet.

"I remember you. We used to play in our master's courtyard while mother worked. You called me..."

"Leto. That's your name."

"I know why you've come." He snarled, dropping his mask of friendliness.

"I'm sorry it came to this Leto." She said, backing away as Danarius descended the stairs.

"You're not sorry and stop calling me that!"

"Now, now Fenris. Don't be angry with your sister. She only did what any good Imperial citizen should."

"Stay away from me Danarius."

"I admit I'm very disappointed by this turn of events. I'd heard you'd been learning new lessons. By all accounts you were learning your new place very well indeed."

Hawke bristled at his side, his breathing ragged and Fenris knew it was taking all the rogue's control not to slice Danarius' throat where he stood.

"Shut your filthy mouth Danarius!"

"And this is your new master is it? The Champion of Kirkwall. Tell me, does he hold your leash better than the mage? He certainly seems taken with you. And why not? You are a very talented prize after all. Even more so now you've been taught new lessons."

"Fenris belongs to no one!" Hawke seethed, his knuckles white with the grip he had on his daggers. "And I've had enough of your disgusting speech."

"Jealousy? From the Champion? My my Fenris, you do get around don't you."

"That's it." Isabella seethed from the bar as a blade sailed through the air only to bounce harmlessly off the barrier Danarius threw up.

He smirked at Hawke, looking bored before turning his back on the room and retreating a safe distance away. Slavers poured into the room from the stairs and the front door, knives and swords at the ready.

The room erupted into chaos as their friends jumped into the fray, slicing through one target after the next, their speed fueled by the vile words they'd all heard. When the attackers lay dead, magic filled the room as Danarius sent a wave of undead after them. After they were felled, he tried again, this time filling the tavern with shades and rage demons.

They too fell until all that remained was Danarius himself, drained of mana and struggling to maintain the barrier protecting him. It fell and he landed on his hands and knees, gasping for breath as Fenris dragged him up by the collar.

The mage's eyes filled with abject terror as Fenris plunged his fist through his chest. "You, are no longer my master!" He snarled, ripping out his still beating heart and dropping his to body to the floor like garbage.

Panting, Fenris turned his cold gaze on the cowering form of his sister, huddled on the floor.

"Please don't kill me! You don't know what I've had to go through since mother died! He was going to make me a magister."

"You sold out your own brother to become a magister?" Fenris couldn't believe what he was hearing. She'd had her freedom, was his own flesh and blood and still she'd betrayed him in exchange for power.

"Please don't let him do this!" She cried, turning her tear-stained eyes to Hawke who stood at his side. He felt the rogue stiffen at the words before Morgan spoke.

"Why are you begging me?" Hawke asked, his voice still angry.

"Because... because you're his master."

Morgan blinked. Was she serious? "Fenris is his own master and what you did... Fenris makes his own choices and I stand behind whatever he decides."

Fenris blinked, Hawke's words going straight to his heart as he turned back to his sister. "I would have given you everything." He whispered, his voice breaking as he crushed her traitorous heart.

He turned, his heart pounding as he met Morgan's eyes. "I thought if I could reclaim my past I would feel a sense of belonging. But magic has tainted that too. I have nothing now, I am alone."

"You have me Fenris." Morgan said, his eyes filled with concern.

"Thank you Hawke, but I need to get out of here. Get away from this place."

"Then let's go."

 


	23. Chapter 23

  
Morgan led Fenris out of the Hanged Man and headed to his Uncle's home nearby. He thought it best if he did something to help distract his lover as opposed to letting him stew over what had happened or worse, drink himself into a stupor.

Fighting bandits or criminals would have been more ideal, but the sun wouldn't set for several hours and they mostly came out at night. "Why are we going to Gamlen's house Hawke?" Fenris asked as they ascended the stairs.

"It's been a while since I talked to him and mother would have wanted me to keep in touch."

Fenris nodded, keeping his thoughts on the matter to himself as Morgan knocked and let himself in. Likely he was thinking of his sister in that moment and he could have kicked himself for his own stupidity. But there was no help for it as Gamlen greeted them, seeming neither pleased nor irritated at his arrival. It was while Gamlen was leading them inside when Hawke saw the discarded note on the table.

"What's this about a gem?" He asked, feeling increasingly guilty for having brought Fenris here, combined with the elf's stony silence.

"It's nothing." Gamlen snapped.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"I lost everything chasing that stupid gem. Our fortune, my home, Mara... More than that is none of your business."

"Right. Well, I just stopped by to see how you're doing. We'll be going now." He said, dragging Fenris outside.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to Fenris, anxious to make up for his blunder. "Fen, I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't thinking when I brought you here. Maker, to bring you to my uncle's home after what just happened... I hope you can forgive me."

Fenris frowned, shifting his weight back as he regarded him with a puzzled expression. "I don't understand. You mean my sister? It is nothing Hawke. She was a stranger, barely remembered, and given what she was willing to do to me, I have no regrets over killing her."

"But..."

"Fine. Perhaps I wish things had turned out different, but she made that choice before she came here. If I'd let her live, there was no guarantee she wouldn't find someone else to sell me to. I could never have trusted her or wanted any further contact with her. Leaving her alive would have been almost as bad as knowing Danarius still lived."

"Still... bringing you here, of all places..."

Fenris smiled and put his hand to my cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "You did nothing wrong Morgan. Danarius is dead and I am free of him. I could not have accomplished that without you."

Hawke continued to frown, but nodded in acceptance of Fenris' reassurance. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure Hawke. Now are you going to look into the mystery of this gem or not?"

Hawke broke into a wry smile. "Well of course I am. Let's go collect Varric and Isabella. They could use a bit of adventure."

\----xxx----

After they'd collected Varric amd Merrill, the pirate otherwise engaged with something she wouldn't share, Hawke had led them to Darktown. There, they'd met with a band if thugs demanding they hand over the gem they didn't have.

After a brief scuffle, the bandits had been dispatched and they were in the alienage. "Another note?" Hawke grumbled. "This is worse than being strung along by a cheap lay."

"Ooh!" Merrill exclaimed. "Another warehouse! This is like a scavenger hunt. I always loved those, but the Keeper rarely allowed me to participate. Said it wasn't proper for a Keeper's First to frolic with the others, though I suspect it had more you do with me getting distracted. I think the clan gave her a hard time when they had to send a search party out to look for me."

Hawke and Fenris sharef an amused look as Merrill finishef talkkng, while Varric loudly chabged the subject to avoid laughing out loud.

At the warehouse, Fenris was more prickly than usual, even for him, and Hawke made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Puah! Fish, fish and more fish! Disgusting creatures. Let's find this gem amd get out of here."

"We'll be quick Fenris." Hawke assured him, though the warehouse held more surprises. A trap and over a dozen bandits later and Hawke was thoroughly fed up. "Blood Maker's balls! I've had enough of being led around by the nose. Wounded Coast! I'm putting an end to this game."

Six hours later, they were back in Gamlen's house in time to see Hawke's uncle awkwardly saying goodbye to the daughter he hadn't known he had.

"I'm glad Charade decided to come see you." Hawke smiled at his uncle. "I think the two of you will be good for each other."

"Bloody awkward that was." Gamlen growled. "You know, I had my doubts about you and I know I don't say this often, but I'm glad you're part of the family. But seriously, next time, stay out of my damned business boy!"

\----xxx----

Outside on the street, Varric sighed loudly. "Ah, that felt good huh Hawke? A job well done and a slightly happy ending. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. Anyone up for a game of Wicked Grace?"

Hawke shook his head. "Not this tine Varric, I'm exhausted."

"Guess that leaves you out too, huh elf?"

"It does." Fenris agreed.

"So what do you say Daisy? Drinks at the Hanged Man, maybe a story or two, or should I just walk you home?"

"You know I love your stories Varric." Merrill beamed.

"Well good. At least someone wants to share my company tonight. See you tomorrow Hawke. Elf."

"Varric."

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Morgan led Fenris out of the Hanged Man and headed to his Uncle's home nearby. He thought it best if he did something to help distract his lover as opposed to letting him stew over what had happened or worse, drink himself into a stupor.

Fighting bandits or criminals would have been more ideal, but the sun wouldn't set for several hours and they mostly came out at night. "Why are we going to Gamlen's house Hawke?" Fenris asked as they ascended the stairs.

"It's been a while since I talked to him and mother would have wanted me to keep in touch."

Fenris nodded, keeping his thoughts on the matter to himself as Morgan knocked and let himself in. Likely he was thinking of his sister in that moment and he could have kicked himself for his own stupidity. But there was no help for it as Gamlen greeted them, seeming neither pleased nor irritated at his arrival. It was while Gamlen was leading them inside when Hawke saw the discarded note on the table.

"What's this about a gem?" He asked, feeling increasingly guilty for having brought Fenris here, combined with the elf's stony silence.

"It's nothing." Gamlen snapped.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"I lost everything chasing that stupid gem. Our fortune, my home, Mara... More than that is none of your business."

"Right. Well, I just stopped by to see how you're doing. We'll be going now." He said, dragging Fenris outside.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to Fenris, anxious to make up for his blunder. "Fen, I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't thinking when I brought you here. Maker, to bring you to my uncle's home after what just happened... I hope you can forgive me."

Fenris frowned, shifting his weight back as he regarded him with a puzzled expression. "I don't understand. You mean my sister? It is nothing Hawke. She was a stranger, barely remembered, and given what she was willing to do to me, I have no regrets over killing her."

"But..."

"Fine. Perhaps I wish things had turned out different, but she made that choice before she came here. If I'd let her live, there was no guarantee she wouldn't find someone else to sell me to. I could never have trusted her or wanted any further contact with her. Leaving her alive would have been almost as bad as knowing Danarius still lived."

"Still... bringing you here, of all places..."

Fenris smiled and put his hand to my cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "You did nothing wrong Morgan. Danarius is dead and I am free of him. I could not have accomplished that without you."

Hawke continued to frown, but nodded in acceptance of Fenris' reassurance. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure Hawke. Now are you going to look into the mystery of this gem or not?"

Hawke broke into a wry smile. "Well of course I am. Let's go collect Varric and Isabella. They could use a bit of adventure."

\----xxx----

After they'd collected Varric and Merrill, the pirate otherwise engaged with something she wouldn't share, Hawke had led them to Darktown. There, they'd met with a band of thugs demanding they hand over the gem they didn't have.

After a brief scuffle, the bandits had been dispatched and they were in the alienage. "Another note?" Hawke grumbled. "This is worse than being strung along by a cheap lay."

"Ooh!" Merrill exclaimed. "Another warehouse. This is like a scavenger hunt. I always loved those, but the Keeper rerely allowed me to participate. Said it wasn't proper for a Keeper's First to frolic with the others, though I suspect it had more you do with me getting distracted. I think the clan gave her a hard time when they had to send a search party out to look for me."

"So it's true then? Dalish elves frolic Daisy?" Varric asked loudly to cover the giggles escaping Hawke and Fenris.

"Well of course we do Varric. We wouldn't be elves otherwise, we just don't frolic in the forest."

"Uh... you've lost me Daisy." Varric frowned. "What's wrong with frolicking in the forest?"

"Well the trees would get jealous of course and... it would be rude."

Hawke and Fenris then burst into laughter, the sound echoing off the narrow walls of Lowtown as they made their way to the docks. Varric could think of nothing to say before Merrill spoke again.

"What's gotten into them Varric? Did I miss something important again?"

Hawke caught his eye then, his mouth twitching. "This I gotta hear."

Varric scowled at him, trying hard to ignore the amused glint in the rogue's eye when Fenris turned and smirked at him. "Oh no, not you too elf." He muttered.

"What Varric? What is it?"

"It's nothing Daisy, just ignore them."

"Well now I know I've missed something."

"It's nothing Merrill." Hawke repeated, taking pity on Varric who was now glaring daggers at him. "We're just happy you're here."

"Yes." Fenris nodded, surprising everyone when he turned to smile at her. "Don't ever change Merrill."

"Oh!" Merrill blushed. "Well alright then. Thank you Fenris."

At the warehouse Fenris became prickly almost immediately and Hawke made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Puah! Fish, fish and more fish! Disgusting, smelly creatures. Let's find this gem and get out of here."

"We'll be quick Fenris." Hawke assured him, though the warehouse held more surprises and quick was not an option. A trap and over a dozen bandits later and Hawke was thoroughly fed up.

"Bloody Maker's balls! I've had enough of being led around by the nose. Wounded Coast! I'm putting an end to this little game."

Four hours later, they were back in Gamlen's house in time to see Hawke's uncle awkwardly saying goodbye to the daughter he hadn't known he had.

"I'm glad Charade decided to come see you." Hawke smiled at his uncle. "I think the two of you will be good for each other."

"Bloody awkward that was." Gamlen growled. "You know, I had my doubts about you and I know I don't say this often, but I'm glad you're part of the family. But seriously, next time, stay out of my damned business boy!"

\----xxx----

Outside on the street, Varric sighed loudly. "Ah, that felt good huh Hawke? A job well done and a slightly happy ending. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. Anyone up for a game of Wicked Grace?"

Hawke shook his head. "Not this time Varric, I'm exhausted."

"Guess that leaves you out too, huh elf?"

"It does." Fenris agreed.

"So what do you say Daisy? Drinks at the Hanged Man, maybe a story or two, or should I just walk you home?"

"You know I love your stories Varric." Merrill beamed.

"Well good. At least someone wants to share my company tonight. See you tomorrow Hawke. Elf."

"Varric."

\----xxx----

Hawke and Fenris returned to Hightown, neither in the mood for idle conversation, both drained by the day's events. Bohdan greeted them when they entered, letting them know dinner would be ready in an hour and that drinks were already poured for them in the library.

"What do you think Fenris?" Hawke asked, kicking his boots off in the foyer as Bohdan returned to the kitchen. "Care for a drink?"

"If it's several, I'm there." He teased, copying Hawke and removing his gauntlets and pauldrons.

Hawke smiled and led them to the library, handing Fenris a full glass of Vint-9 as he settled in a chair by the hearth, waiting while Fenris closed the door before joining him.

They sat in silence for several minutes, letting the day's events drift through their thoughts as the brandy took the edge of tension from them both. Hawke stared into the fire, letting the flames dull his senses as his adrenaline seeped into the chair beneath him, leaving him relaxed.

Fenris watched Hawke as the lines around his eyes smoothed out and the tension his jaw eased, leaving his mouth loose and his lips kissable. He looked down to his wine to hide the blush that crept into his cheeks, letting go a sigh he hadn't known he was holding.

"Been that kind of day hasn't it." Hawke mused softly.

Fenris looked up to see the rogue watching him, tenderness and concern visible in his eyes. "It has." He agreed.

Hawke looked away, the hard line in his jaw back and Fenris felt tension creep into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about Gamlen." He said again, his eyes fixed on the fireplace once more.

"Hawke. I told you, it's fine."

"How can you say that Fenris? It's as though I was rubbing your nose in the fact you don't have a family of your own. How is that fine?"

Fenris blinked. "It's fine because I don't remember my family and because Gamlen had no idea what he was missing. And Charade grew up believing her father didn't want her. It tells me family isn't always a good thing. It's nice they're talking, but without your help it could have turned out a lot worse."

"Still..."

"Hawke. My mother has been gone a long time and the person my sister became is not someone I would want in my life. I wanted to know my past for so long that I never saw what was in front of me all this time."

Hawke frowned, turning to stare at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You Hawke. You have been here for me from the very beginning. Even when I pushed you away, even after I hurt you. You've always been here for me and... and I think of you as my family Hawke."

"I... oh." Hawke blushed, taking another sip of brandy. "I..."

Fenris smirked. "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless."

"It's not every day someone I'm in love with tells me I'm their family." Hawke grumbled.

Fenris shifted to the edge of his chair and took Hawke's free hand in his. "I mean it Hawke. You feel like home to me."

"Maker Fenris." Hawke whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "You felt like home the moment I looked into your eyes in the alienage. I never imagined you might feel the same some day."

Fenris smiled. "Neither did I."

"Messere Hawke? Dinner is ready." Orana called from the other side of the door.

Hawke shook his head, swiping a tear from his cheek as he set aside his glass and stood, drawing Fenris with him. "Talk about ruining the mood." He sighed, pulling him into his arms to place a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you Fenris."

Fenris relaxed in his love's arms, his chest tight with emotion at how lucky he was in this moment. "As I love you. Let's go eat."

Morgan smiled and released him, keeping hold of his hand. "Lead the way love."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! I love hearing from readers and your input lets me know someone is reading my work and not just accidentally clicking. (Just a friendly note from a writer who writes a lot.)  
> =)
> 
> Update: Sept/07/18: Am working hard to get Hissrad's Tool finished and will update this one as soon as I can.


End file.
